Deepest Desires
by xXx Silver Star xXx
Summary: Harry starts having dreams, not the kind he wants either. He falls for the wrong guy though. Warning SLASH HPDM. And lots more.
1. Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone, Silver Star here. I hope I find everyone well? Yes? Well, good. This is my first Harry Potter Slash Fic. Okay, first thing first, this is my first Harry Potter slash. So, if you're afraid of that kind of stuff, back away-Now! Watches as half of the room leaves. Now for the rest of you still here, this is rated 'R' for a reason. Afraid now? Then go away, I don't want to be the one who corrupted your minds. Sees the back row leave. Now for the rest of you, have fun reading and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter & Co. They all belong to J.K.R. & Co.

_**Part One**_

The taste of their lips, yum. Harry felt a row of kisses moving from his neck to his belly. Smile played on Harry's lips. The person looks up.

"Don't stop," Harry moaned.

"I won't," Draco Malfoy said pulling Harry into a passionately.

Sitting up in his bed, Harry screamed loudly, waking up the other boys in his dorm.

"Oi! Harry, you okay?" said freckled faced, red haired, Ron Weasley.

Harry looked at his friend.

"Harry you look like you're about to be sick."

_I'm not gay, right? I mean Draco? I hate him!?_

"He's right mate, you look a bit green."

Harry shook his head, trying to get the image and voice of Draco Malfoy out of his head. "I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"About what?" said sandy haired, blue eyed, Seamus Finigun.

"Nothing," Harry said ignoring the worried stairs.

Dean, Neville, and Ron all took this for a good answer knowing not to mess with Harry. Seamus, however, still had not figured this out.

Seamus opened his mouth to speak but Dean quickly said, "Drop it, Seamus."

The room was quiet except for the slow even breathing of his dorm mates. Well, all except Seamus.

"Harry?"

"Drop it, Seamus."

Seamus crawled out of his bed and sat next to Harry, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"Tired?" Seamus asked.

"Yes."

"Annoyed?"

"Yes."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Your -really- want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting pissed off?"

"Yes."

"Almost there?"

"Yes."

"There yet?"

"Yes."

"Wanna Shag?"

"Seamus, I don't flow that way," Harry said smiling at him.

Seamus laughed, "Damn, I had hoped you would have got into the habbit of saying yes and-"

"Got it, Seamus."

"You sure, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Anyone else would be dead for saying that, but this was Seamus, loveable, laughing, childish Seamus.

Seamus walked over to his own bed, "offer still stands."

Harry pulled the covers over himself, "Night, Seamus."

Seamus laughed, "I love you, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "You love everyone."

A grin passed Seamus' lips, "True enough."

A/N: End of part one. What do you think? Is Harry gay? Is Seamus gay, or just crazy?

Review Darlings!

Luv Ya,

Silver Star

P.S. Please tell me if it's good, cuz if it's not, I want to stop writing it. And if it's good, I want to need to know if it's safe to keep passed part two.

Love Again,

Silver Star


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thank You to my lovely Reviewers, Chaolioe and ForgivenLiar. Your reviews just made my day and made it possible for part two to come up.

Here ya go darlings: Part Two

Part 2 ###

Harry was the last to wake up and leave his dorm. The last of his sleep was good, and Draco free. Harry sighed, he didn't wanna think about that; all he wanted was to have a completely normal day, though for him that was kinda hard. Thinking about the dream though, that would be bad. Harry slowly made his way to the great hall. "Offer stands"  
"Morning to you too, Seamus." Harry said without looking up.  
Harry took a seat between Hermione and Ron. "What was that?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing," Harry said shortly.  
"Bad night, Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly.  
Harry looked up and her and nodded.  
"Dream"  
Harry nodded again. How did Hermione always know/  
Hermione didn't press on the subject, which Harry was grateful for.  
THWAP  
"Ow! Dean! What was that for?!" Seamus yelped.  
Harry turned around to see Seamus rubbing his head where Dean had hit him.  
Seamus and Dean both opened their mouths to speak, though Harry cut them off, "I don't even wanna know."

Later that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the dungons for there potions class.  
When they walked up to the door, they saw a big sigh posted on it. Harry read out loud:  
"Your new partners for the rest of the year"  
"Look for us," Hermione inquired.  
"Hermione your with… Ron," Harry sighed and looked for his name and his jaw dropped.  
"It's gotta be wrong!" Harry said in beyond shock. "Who?" Ron urged.  
"Malfoy?! Draco Malfoy?!?!" Harry said breathlessly.  
"Harry, I'm sure your just reading the wrong name." Hermione said kindly, "Let me see"  
Hermione pushed Harry aside and bit her lip. "I don't believe it. It's… It says Malfoy"  
The five-minute bell rang and people were starting to line up behind them, wondering what was taking so long. Hermione grabbed the back of the boy's robes, "Com'on Get in there."

A/N: Part two up! Nothing very inviting with Harry and Draco. Weird though. Okay, next part will be up ASAP, if I get some reviews. Luv ya Darlings!

TTYL and Review!  
Luv, Silver Star 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Hello again my darlings. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I live on those though there aren't many. Thanks to, notDavidtalbot :P, and sexAy-iranian23. Luv ya both! This Chapter is for you!

Review!

_**Part 3**_

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the potions room. They looked around and noticed that each table had two names on them. Hermione and Ron went to the middle right table while Harry, rather hesitantly, walked over to the one where Malfoy sat.

Surely, being a partner with Malfoy would have sucked for any Gryffindor. Though Harry had his own reasons why he didn't want to have Draco as his partner.

Harry sat down next to Malfoy and stared at him. _Draco really has beautiful eyes; they are like silver pools of mercury. WAIT!? No, no, no, just wait one minute. Where did that come from! I Am Not GAY?! And Draco Malfoy Sucks! I hate everything about him from that horrible smirk to that gorgeous body. Gorgeous Body? What the Hell Is Wrong With Me?!?!_

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, Potter?" Malfoy said icily.

Harry slightly blushed, "Only wondering how I got stuck with a git like you for a partner," Harry finished just as cold.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Very original, Potter. Who are you stealing your comebacks from? Weasley? At least that would explain why it sucked."

_Ouch_. "Whatever Malfoy. Can we just get through this potion? Your not worth me getting into trouble for… again."

"Of course, Perfect Potter doesn't wanna get in trouble. Looks like the Golden Boy lives up to his reputation." Malfoy said sneeringly.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Harry said warningly as he wrote down the directions to the potion.

"Watch it? Or what? The Wondrous Scar Head will hit me? Fat chanch there. The boy who lived would nev-"

_**WAPPA!!!!**_

Harry punched Draco square in the nose and he toppled over. Not waiting a second, Malfoy got to his feet, pounced on Harry, and hit his head on the floor.

Snape heard the 'thump' and looked around to see Draco and Harry beating the living daylights out of each other,

"Malfoy! Potter! Stop!"

Draco pushed Harry into the side of the table and everyone was starting to crowd around to two teenage boys and accidentally made it so Snape couldn't get through.

"Malfoy! Potter!" Snape screamed again.

Harry kicked Draco in the stomach and Draco fell over and hit his head on the edge of the table.

Draco ran towards ran towards Harry and rammed him into a wall. It was when the heard a loud _crack_ of Harry's arm.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed.

Draco backed away and his face was completely white except for the blood.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled running towards him.

Snape pushed her out of the way and pulled Harry to his feet.

"Malfoy! Potter! Hospital Wing! Now!" was all he could muster to say.

Harry and Draco gather their things (witch much difficulty on Harry's part) and walked out the door.

Both boys robes where splattered with blood. Harry had a cut lip and Draco had a bloody nose and a cut by his eye. Both of them had bumps on their heads.

When they walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey looked flabbergasted. "What on earth happened to you two?"

Draco bushed by Harry's broken arm, Harry winced, "We happened to us two."

Madam Pomfrey pushed both boys to separate beds across from each other. She walked into her office and brought out a big bottle with a light blue potion in it. The sprinkled a few drops on the cuts which healed instantly.

Madam Pomfrey poked at Draco's stomach, "OW!"

"Broken rib," she said and pored a glass of the potion, "Drink."

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry and saw his arm then poked it, "OW!"

"Its broken."

"I could have told you that."

She pored another glass of potion, "Drink."

Both boys drank the potion.

"It will make you fall asleep, you may leave when you awaken." She turned and left.

"Hey Sexy!" Draco smiled to the person across from him.

The other person smiled back.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Good." Said a familiar voice.

Draco walks over to them and got an inch away from their face, "Kiss Me."

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tongue tying kiss.

"Ahhhhh!" Draco shot up in bed to see Harry waking up.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

_Wow, Harry has pretty eyes. They are like two emeralds. WAIT Just One minute?! I HATE POTTER! What the hell am I thinking?! I hate everything from that bloody scar on his head to the Perfect Quidditch built body. Perfect?! Where did that come from?_

"Malfoy, why are you staring at me?"

Draco Blushed.

A/N Hello! What do you think? Was it good? What on earth was Draco thinking? Any ideas? Love to hear them!

Review Darlings!

Luv

Silver Star


	4. Part 4

A/N: Hey Peoples! OMG! I love you guys soooooooooo much! You are reading my story! Special Thanks to casey42, Mayora, and EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA special thanks to sexAy-iranian23, cuz seeing her name twice on this fan fic just made my day.

On to the story- sexAy-iranian23 This ones for you.

_**Part 4**_

"Malfoy, why are you staring at me?"

Draco Blushed. Then quickly recovered, "Just wondering why I didn't break your neck instead of your arm."

Harry sighed and got out of his bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Draco said standing up.

"I'm awake, I'm leaving."

Draco ran over to Harry and pushed him against a wall.

Harry pushed Draco away, "I don't wanna fight."

Draco pushed him against the wall again. "Who said I wanna fight?" he said slightly surprised at how easily this came out of him mouth.

"Malfoy!? What the _HELL _are yo-"

Harry was suddenly cut off with Draco's lips being pressed against his own.

Draco's lips were like ice, and they sent shivers down his spine. It took all he could not to melt into the kiss, that ism until he realized who he was kissing.

Harry pushed Draco away.

Draco was happy with the look of shock and disgust on Harry's face. Harrys lips were so warm, so inviting, so perfect. They sent fire all through his body, but this fire was addicting, and Draco wanted more.

_What the hell way that… did… did that just happen… did Draco Malfoy just kiss me?_

Draco looked at the confused look on Harry's face. _ I wonder if he wants another kiss as badly as I do…_

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

"I… I got to go," Harry said slipping out from Draco and the wall and running out of the hospital wing, leaving Draco to himself.

A/N: Short but sweet. Right? REVIEW! Next part will be up. Tomorrow, Friday at the latest, for I have an all day choir rehearsal tomorrow and my concert.So I leave at peace I hope. Luv Ya All.

Thanks Again.

Review Darlings!

Silver Star


	5. Part 5

A/N: Oh My God! I just about had a heart attack when I saw I had 18 reviews! OMG OMG OMG! I am SOOOO Excited. Special Thanks to: Eliott, TailsMiles, lovely sorrow, sexAy-iranian23 gurl thank you la ya!, Gryffindorgrl86, Mayora hey! I've seen your name before! YAYAY!, Chaolioe OMG ur back! U were my first reviewer its so nice to see you, leah, D EDMUN, booger. If I missed anyone I am sorry.

On to the story!

Silver Star

_**Part 5**_

Harry ran far and as fast as he could… _that did not just happen… that did not just happen… that did not just happen… _was all he could think. He was running so fast he didn't even realize that he was by Gryffindor tower and ran right into the portrait of the fat lady.

"What out dear boy!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered, "Balderdash."

The Fat Lady swung open and Harry went into the common room.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Hermione, it was just my arm."

"Yea, I know but… your face… looks a bit green… and confused."

"Oh… NO really, I'm fine."

"But-"

"Hermione, leave him alone. He said he was fine."

"FINE!" Hermione said staling off to the girl dorms."

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, Harry. But Harry! The way you punched Malfoy! That was bloody brilliant."

Harry smiled gratefully, "Yea well, he got me back."

"Broken arm, big whoop. You embarrassed him in front of his own mates! That was awesome!"

_Broken arm, that wasn't the bad part. _Harry shuddered. _No, your not supposed to be think about that._

"Harry… are you sure your okay, your shuddering and all…" Ron said.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bed."

_Can I join you? Wait no! This is your FRIEND!!! _"Okay, see you in the morning."

Harry walked to his dorm to find Seamus there.

"Harry?"

"Drop it, Seamus."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"But you look blue."

"No, Seamus."

"You look green."

"No, Seamus."

"Fine, then you look pink."

Harry laughed, "Fine Seamus, I'm pink."

"Wow, you're a poof too!"

"Seamus!"

"Sorry… Are you tired?" Seamus asked.

Harry sighed, Seamus did this all the time, "Yes."

"Annoyed?"

"Yes."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Your _really _want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes."

"Are you getting pissed off?"

"Yes."

"Almost there?"

"Yes."

"There yet?"

"Yes."

"Wanna Shag?"

Harry shuddered just getting the biggest mental picture of Malfoy kissing him.

"Ah! So there is something wrong!"

"No Seamus."

Seamus walked over and jumped right next to Harry. "I wished you tell me."

"Seamus… no."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty Please."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top."

"Drop it Seamus."

"Fine, but only if you kiss me."

"No."

"Then I wont go away."

"Seamus!"

Seamus got a wicked grin across his face. "I'll leave, but only if you kiss me."

Harry sighed, "No."

Seamus out his head lovingly on Harry's shoulder, "Why deny our love Harry."

Harry laughed, "Because you share it with everyone else."

"Oh… right." Seamus looked up at Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Seamus!"

"I love you Harry!" he said running out of the room.

_Of course… Seamus gets away with everything. Why does he have to be so… Seamus?_

A/N: Hello Darlings! How was it. Longer? Is that good? Just wondering! LoL! N e Who. Hoped you liked it. I just couldn't keep Seamus out any longer. He kept hitting me with a stick. LoL.

Well… Review Darlings! I would die without them! And they are the thing that keeps this story going!

Silver Star


	6. Part 6

A/N: _I wanna hippopotamus for Christmas. Only a hippopotamus will doooooo. _Sorry about that little outburst of song, it was playing on the radio this morning. N E Who! I got good news! I should be getting my new computer Monday! (right now I am using my schools comp.) Meaning the chapters can be a lot longer cuz I more time to type them out. _ I can see me now on Christmas morning creeping down the stairrrrs. Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes to see a hippo hero standing there._ Sorry about that… again… lol… n e who! Thank you to my darling reviewers, I would die without you. This story would die without you. Special thanks to: tinkerbell, Gryffindorgrl86, MalfoysQueen, Mimi Moonstone, Chaolioe, fallingflower11, Jennifer, TCUDramaprincess, sexAy-iranian23, and Anny Pervert Snape. I love you all SOOOOOO much. And those of ou who have reviewed more then once, You make me smile!

Sadly no draco/harry in this chapter. This chapter is one of the reasons that this story is rated 'R'. you will see a - before a sex scene and another - when its done. So you can skip it. (its not very long though.)

Defination for poof.

Poof: Used as a disparaging term for an effeminate or homosexual male.

Wowers… that was one of my longer authors notes. Anyways! On to the story. Love Ya Darlings!

_ON TO THE STORY_

_**Part 6**_

Draco slowly walked up to the Slytherin dorms… thinking.

_What the hell was I thinking? I kissed Potter?! Why the FUCK did I go and do something like that?!?! I must have just hit my head to hard, yea that's it… to hard._

Draco finally made his way back to the common room and said "Pureblood Magic."

The second he walked in he was tackled by pansy.

"Oh my goodness! Draco!" she kissed him on the cheek, "Are you okay, my love?"

_That was unpleasant._ It burned his cheek like acid.

"I'm fine pansy."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Fine."

"So you want anything?" she said sitting on his lap.

"Yea, you off of me so I can go to bed." Draco said under his breath.

"What was that sweetie pie?"

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Oh, them. There are still in the great hall eating."

"Figures."

Pansy snuggled up to Draco.

"Pansy, get off of me."

"WHAT?!?!"

"I wanna go to bed."

Pansy but Draco's ear, "Can I come?"

"Pansy, I just wanna go to bed."

Pansy put her hand between Draco's legs.

_Now that's kinky._

"Draco… I need this." She said rubbing her hand against his crotch.._ What is with him? He never denies me._

"Pansy, I don't wanna."

Pansy stood up angrily. "What?! Have you like all of a sudden turned into a poof?!"

"NO!"

"Draco, I could easily have any guy I want."

"Pansy-"

"But I don't want any other guy, Draco. I want you!"

"But-"

"So if you're not a god damn Homosexual, fuck me Draco! Fuck me right here and right now!!"

"Pansy, will you-"

"I'm serious Draco! If you don't I will go tell-"

-

Draco fan towards pansy and took her lips in his own and pushed her against a wall.

"God Yes," Pansy yelled as Draco took off his clothes and started to fuck her against a wall.

Pansy kept screaming louder and louder as Draco banged her harder and harder.

-

When they were done, Draco and pansy were cuddled close to green flames of the fire.

"I love you, Draco." Pansy whispered.

He was surprised at how little these words affected him. He was surprished at how little he enjoyed fucking pansy.

_Am I really a poof? Do I actually want Harry? _

A/N: Hey all. Good scene? Yes? Or No? Write lore like it? Yes? Or No? Up to my reviewers. Remember its up to you if I keep this story going.

Luv Ya.

Review Darlings.

Silver Star


	7. Part 7

A/N: Good Day Darlings. I hope I find everyone well? I'm glad you did not COMPLETELY hate the chapter/part thingy. I am trying to make the A/N as short as possible. So special thanks to my reviewers: dragons lover, Gryffindorgrl86, Mimi Moonstone, farensfowl, sexAy-iranian23, chris, MalfoysQueen, Ookami-jin, STOPSTEALINGMYWINGS, evilscorpian, Anny Pervert Snape, LostSoul4, -and- And I say. I love you all. Read and Review Darlings.

Luv Ya

Silver Star

_**Part 7**_

Harry woke up the next morning thanking god it was Saturday and that there were no classes. After he got dressed he walked downstairs and into the common room. Hermione was the only one in there sitting in an armchair by the fire. She was reading another book, it looked as if it could have been over 1000 pages easily.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry." Hermione said smileing.

"Where's Ron?"

"Fred and George took him, he seemed sacred."

Harry laughed as he sat down.

"Harry can I tell you something?"

"Yea."

Hermione closed her book.

_Uh-oh. I'm in trouble._

"I don't know how to tell you this but… um…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry stood up, "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione stood up and grabbed Harry's hands. "Don't you get it Harry, I am more then okay. Harry I… I…" She said nothing but instead grabbed Harry into a long passionate tongue-tying kiss.

When the kiss ended Hermione looked at Harry.

"Hermione…"

"Yes Harry" Hermione said dreamily.

"I'm gay."

"WHAT!?"

"Yea…"

"You… you cant be… when?!"

"Just now." Harry said stupidly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Well, not exactly. I just realized that Seamus was right. I'm a poof."

"And how did you come to realize this just now?!"

"I have never been kissed by a girl like that."

Tears were swelled up in Hermione's eyes, "But…"

"You see Hermione… when I was kissed by-" he stopped.

"Kissed by whom?"

"No one."

"Is it Ron?"

"What makes you think it was Ron?"

"Ron has been out of the closet for a year. But he was to scared to tell you. So he told you by kissing you. That is so sw-"

"Hermione, it wasn't Ron."

"Oh… Wait a minute?! Did you know Ron was-"

"A poof? No."

"Oh My God!" Hermione's face turned ash white, "I wasn't supposed to tell you! Oh My God! Ron's gonna kill me."

"Make you a deal."

"What?"

"You tell no one I'm gay, I tell Ron nothing."

"Deal!" Hermione said gratefully.

They sat in silence for a while until:

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Who kissed you?

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Cant tell you that either."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"_Please!"_

"Hermione!"

"Dropping it."

_**Later That Day**_

"Hey Lover."

"Hey Seamus." Harry said without opening his eyes.

"How come you lied to me?"

Harry looked at Seamus, "About what."

"About being a poof."

"What makes you say I'm a poof?"

"You're pink!"

"I don't wanna be pink anymore."

"Purple?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Baby Blue."

"No."

"Hot Pink?"

"No."

"Black?"

"Fine, I'm black."

"You're a black poof."

"Seamus."

"Green."

"Seamus, you're a poof."

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Bi!" Seamus said proudly.

"Okay then."

"You're a poof."

"Seamus!"

"I'll go away now."

"Thank you."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Your Pink."

Harry shook his head wondering why he had not yet killed Seamus.

**A/N: **'Ello Loves. You like? I need to know. Happy Harry admitted it? No? N E Who! No promises on Harry/Draco next chapter. I love you All!

**Review Darlings!!!!**

Silver Star


	8. Part 8

**A/N:** 'Ello Luvs. How are you all? Ummmm…. Let's see, anything new? Well, I got my computer at home, so I will me getting internet on it today (14 December 2004). I am soooo extremely Happy about that. So let's see, ummmm… thank you to all my darling reviewers: dragons lover, MalfoysQueen, Anny Pervert Snape, sexAy-iranian23, Chaolioe, Gryffindorgrl86, AzureLuna, and tsarI. just realized something! I never told you what year this took place in. It is in their sixth year, and there are spoilers, just none yet. And one more thing. Although there is no Harry/Draco action in this chapter, there will be in the next. PROMISE! Don't kill me PLAEASE! Well, I don't know much else to say soooo… I love you all. Read and Review!

Luv-

Silver Star

_**Part 8**_

Ron had come back from 'visiting' his brothers in a pure state of shock. Hermione and Harry found this extremely funny. Though at breakfast, Hermione had doubled over with laughter by seeing the boys next to each other that they hadn't seen her since.

"What's gotten into Hermione?"

Harry shrugged.

"Maybe she was attacked by the giggling monkeys from outer space."

"Ron, you're such a poof."

Ron looked shocked, "Who Told You?!"

Harry looked confused. "Told me what?"

"Never mind."

"Ron, are you really a poof?!"

"No, why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh my god! You are!" Harry joked.

"Am Not!" Ron said defensively.

"You're Pink!"

Ron looked flabbergasted, "No… no I'm not! You are!"

"Yea, and damn proud of it."

"Harry…"

"Yes."

"Since when are you pink?"

"Since Seamus told me I am."

"Why does Seamus think you're a poof?"

"I don't know, maybe because I am."

"Since when?!"

"I don't know. But I realized it yesterday when Hermione kissed me."

"Hermione kissed you?!"

Harry nodded. "Yea… I think I kinda hurt her feelings though. I told her I was gay."

"What did she say?"

"She said since when, I told her since now."

"Like, just when she kissed you?"

"Yea."

"Harry, you are the biggest dumb-ass ever!"

"I know."

"What did she say after that?"

"She was like, how did you just realize it? I said, I had never been kissed by a girl before the way she kissed me."

"And?"

"And What?"

"That couldn't be the end of it!"

"Well, I told her that Seamus was right about me being a poof."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"And then?"

"No and then."

"…And Then?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then I told her someone kissed me."

"Who?"

"Hermione suspected it was you."

"Me?!"

"Yup, and said it was so sweet that you opened up to me."

"You lie."

"I say only the truth."

"So you're gay."

"Yup."

"And you know I'm gay."

"Yup."

"No more secrets."

"Nope."

"So who kissed you?"

"Nope."

"Ever gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Is it worth even askin'?"

"Stop, Ron. You're starting to sound like Seamus."

"What's wrong with sounding like me?" Seamus said running up to them from behind.

"Nothing Seamus." Harry said.

"Hey Seamus, did you know Harry was a poof?"

"Ha! I knew you were pink." Seamus said excitedly.

"Yea, well, Ron's a poof too!"

"Ha! You are both pink!"

"So are you!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

Seamus looked at them in surprise, "Riiiiiiiight! I knew that,"

"Sure you did." Ron nodded.

"I did!"

"Sense when?" Harry inquired.

"Sense now!"

"Of course!" Harry and Ron said in unison again.

"Are all three of us poofs?" Seamus asked.

"Yup!" Harry said proudly.

The three boys got back to the tower not noticing the person following them in an invisibility clock behind them.

_So, Potter is a poof. That's wonderful. Just absolutely perfect. _Draco Malfoy walked away looking extremely happy.

**A/N: **'Ello again dears. What do you think? Death to me? Draco is gay, Harry is gay, Ron is gay, and Seamus is Bi. Hummm…. How many other people can we make gay in this story? Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Love ya darlings! Read and Review!

Lots of Luv,

Silver Star


	9. Part 9

**A/N: **Hello Darlings. I am soooo sorry for the delay in story. Please don't kill me. hides behind a rock. Please! Well, before the story, I have some thanks yous to day. Thank you too: evilscorpian, MalfoysQueen, TCUDramaprincess, Mimi Moonstone, Anny Pervert Snape, Mayora, hpLOVER, addmoose2004, dragons lover, Trinity Vida-Malfoy, Gryffindorgrl86, Pure Black, Teya the amazing, and HPDM-Slash-Rocks. I love you all! Read and Review!

Silver Star

------------------------------------

_**Part 9**_

Draco walked back up to his dorm think about Harry. He had decided after he started to following Harry, that he wanted him. He wanted to feel those warm lips again. He wanted the flames to like his lips, as they had done that one day he stole the kiss.

_I wonder if potter likes me. Well… he said that he turned gay after someone kissed him. That someone was me._ Draco had a very smug look on his face, stairing into the fireplace.

"Hello? Draco? Are you in there?" Pansy said moving her hand in front of his face,

Draco shook his head, "Huh? What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I was kinda lost in my mind."

"Obviously. My question was," she said impatiently, "What do you want to do this weekend?"

_Go and shag potter. No, don't say that. _"Um… I'm not quite sure yet."

"Let's go do something."

"Like what."

Pansy licked Draco's ear, "Have fun."

Draco wiped his ear, "Next time I 'have fun' with you, I will have to kill myself,"

Pansy flipped her long black hair, "What do you mean?"

Draco stood up, away from pansy's reach, "Exactly what you think I mean."

Pansy pulled on a strand of her hair. "Draco… do you not… love me… anymore?"

"I never loved you, Pansy. Your nothing but cum-guzzling-gutter-slut-nickel-whore,"

"Cum-guzzling-gutter-slut-nickel-whore? Three things wrong with that Draco. One, that's a muggle phrase, two, I'm not a whore, and three, you fucked me."

Draco winced at that last part, "A mistake I will never make again."

"The only reason you would even be able-"

"To Say that is if I'm a poof. You said that last time. And you know what Pansy, I AM a poof."

"No… no your not."

"Yes, Pansy, yes I am."

"You mother fucking liar!"

"Not lying."

"If your not then prove it."

"How would you like me to do that?"

"By... ummmm… telling me who made you gay."

"Who made me gay? No one MADE me gay, Pansy."

"Someone had to of!"

"Well, then it was you."

"Me?! How the HELL was it ME?"

"All those years of you hanging on me, or anyone for that matter, id enough to make anyone flip from straight to gay,"

"You mother-fucking-cum-sucking-fat-ass-BASTARD!"

"Pansy-"

"Don't you 'Pansy' me!?"

"I was just going to tell you to get off my robe, your standing on it."

"Humph!" Pansy stalked off.

_I have to go find potter._

Draco walked out of the common room.

------------------------------------

Harry was walking down to the lake when he fell over.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Draco in front of him. "Since when am I Harry?"

"Since I realized I am in love with you."

"Wait a minute? Wha?"

"You heard me."

"No actually I didn't, could say that again?"

"I said I am in love with you."

Harry's eyes widened, "How?!"

"Let's see, I had a dream, I kissed you, I fucked Pansy, I followed you, found out you are a poof, told Pansy she was a whore, and now told u that I love you. That work?"

"All except the part about fucking Pansy, I liked it."

"You're not mad?"

Harry looked at Draco, "Why on earth would I be mad?"

"You hate me. I hated you."

"I don't hate you, Draco."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

So he did. Harry pulled Draco into a long kiss. He pried open Draco's mouth and slipped his tongue in there. Pulling it out and Draco's following it.

When they finally pulled away to breath Harry backed up a step.

"People can't know." Harry said.

"I know."

"It's not normal."

"I know."

"You want this to work out?"

"Yes."

"Write to me and tell me your ideas on how to make this work," Harry said leaving.

"Harry!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear you're voice."

Harry shook his head and left

-------------------------------------

**A/N: **'Ello loves! End of the part. What do ya think? R&R! and I PROMISE the next part will be up quicker!

Silver Star

Review Darlings!


	10. Part 10

**A/N: **'Ello my darlings. Happy Christmahonokwanzakah to all of my loyal readers, and to those of you who are reading this for the first time. This is your Christmahonokwanzakah gift from me, Silver Star, a new chapter/part thingy! Reading your reviews made me said to put this chapter up. But, I know you will kill me even more if none come up so… here darlings. Thank You Too: Gryffindorgrl86, dragons lover, Chaolioe, Pure Black, pickle-kitten, sexAy-iranian23, Mimi Moonstone, , addmoose2004, Stacey, MalfoysQueen, D EDMUN, Lily, and Kelby the Slytherdor.

--------------------------------------------

_**Part 10**_

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?"

Harry blink a few times before seeing Hermione's face in front of his.

"What happened?"

"You fell." Ron said smiling, "It was brilliant!"

"Where is Dr- Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at him kindly, "Don't worry, Harry. Malfoy is no where around."

"He wasn't here."

Ron looked at him suspiciously, "No, no where around. Why?"

A pink tint showed in Harry's face, _So Draco was never here. He never said he loved me. We never kissed. Well, we did, but not just then. It was nothing but a dream. A horrible yet wonderful dream._

"Harry?"

"Just wouldn't want him to have another reason to poke fun at me."

"Makes sense," Ron said no longer suspicious.

"I will meet up with you guys later," Harry said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ron and Hermione called after him.

Harry just waved and ran off.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. _Why do the cute ones have to be gay? I mean, Harry first of all, and Ron. I never realized how hot is actually is. This life is grade 'A' sucking._

Ron looked at Hermione. _She is pretty. I know I told her I was gay, but that can't be entirely true. I mean, I am always stairing at her. She is so… so hot. This is so not fair!? Why do _I _have to fall for her? After that big thing last year about me being gay, she'd never go for me. Well, what the hell. How will I ever know if I don't ask?_

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Remember last year when I told you I was gay."

"How can I forget?"

"Well, that's not entirely true."

"How?"

"I'm not completely gay, I am actually bi."

"Really?!"

"Yea..."

"What are you telling me this? Now, I mean."

"Well, umm…" he trailed off.

"Ronald!"

"I'm in love with you!" he blurted out.

"Don't say that, Ron?!"

"Why?!"

"Because, I love you, and I don't want to be tricked!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Hermione! I seriously love you."

"Do you truly love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"How can I believe you?" Hermione's knees were getting weak and were endanger of letting her collapse.

Ron grabbed Hermione's chin and lifted it. He brought his lips down to hers and gently kissed them. When he looked at her face, Hermione was crying.

"What's wrong, Hermi?"

"I can't believe this is true. I can't believe you actually just kissed me." _His lips are so soft. I… don't… want… to… be… hurt… But I love him. I know I do._

"Hermione, I will never hurt you."

"Promise me, Ron."

"I Promise."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you too, Hermione."

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry was running into the castle and not paying attention where he was going he ran right into to people making out.

"Ow!" Yelled three voices.

Ginny and Colin looked up at Harry in pure shock.

"When did you two start snogging?" Harry said standing up.

Colin helped Ginny up and Ginny said, "Don't tell Ron."

"That's exactly what I was going to do. Going to run down to the grounds and say, 'Hey Ron, Ginny and Creevy are snogging upstairs.'"

All color faded from Colin's face and Ginny laughed.

"Ginny! How can you laugh?! Ron is going to KILL me!"

"Colin, he was joking."

"Were you Harry?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Oh…" Colin blushed.

"I got to go. I'll see you later Gin, Colin." Harry said walking off again.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran as fast as he could looking for him. Where could he be? He turned left, right, right, left, left again until…

"Draco!"

Draco spun around. "Harry?!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ending there for now darlings. Was it good? Should I stop now? Should I keep going? Stop? I don't know, up to you darlings. If you have any ideas/suggestions, I would be glad to hear them! Luv ya Darlings.

Read and Review!

Silver Star


	11. Part 11

**A/N: **'Ello My darling readers and reviewers. Did I ever tell you I love you? Well I do! I mean, I am almost at 100 reviews, and I have never had more then like 5 before. I truly love you, my dears. I was going to wait until after Christmas to put the part/chapter thingy up, but your review helped me to change my mind. So this is your real Christmahonokwanzakah gift. Special Thanks to: Gryffindorgrl86, Anny Pervert Snape, dragons lover, Stacey, MalfoysQueen, Mimi Moonstone, sexAy-iranian23, pickle-kitten, and Faren'sFowl (I added Seamus just for you). I love you all darlings. Read and Review.

Luv,

Silver Star

**-----------------------------------  
**

_**Part 11**_

"Draco!"

Draco spun around. "Harry?!"

"Seamus!" said as voice turning around the corner.

Harry and Draco's faces both turned to look at the Irish boy who just walked over, "You!"

"Me!" Seamus said happily standing in between Harry and Draco.

Draco strained to look passed Seamus to see Harry, but his head was in the way.

"Seamus? Is there a reason you are here?" Harry asked.

Seamus turned his back to Draco (which made him mad) and looked at Harry. "Not really."

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting somebody?"

"Am I?"

"I think so."

"Who?"

"Ummmm… Lavender."

"I might be! I'm not one to keep a girl waiting!"

"But you are by standing here," Draco inquired.

"Oh my God! You're right!" Seamus ran off.

"Is he really supposed to be meeting her?" Draco asked.

"Who knows, even if he wasn't, no one can get mad at him."

"Okay…" Draco stared at Harry. _Why is he here? To torment me about that kiss? I already have told off Pansy... but…_

"Draco… did you…" Harry trailed off. _What on earth am I doing?! This is DRACO MALFOY!_

"Did I what?"

"Better yet, are you gay?"

"Yes." Draco said quickly, "Why?"

"Umm… umm…"

"Are you gay, Harry?"

"Yes…"

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

"Did you fuck Pansy?"

Draco winced, _how does he know?, _"A mistake I will never do again.

"You already knew I was a poof."

"Yes." _How does he know?_

"Because you followed me."

"Yes…" _what the fuck!?!_

"You called Pansy a whore."

"Yes. _How_ do you know all this?"

"Never mind that." Harry said quickly.

"But-"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, But-"

"Do you like me?"

"What do you mean by like?"

"I mean do you _like_ me?"

"I umm…"

"Answer me, Draco."

"Yes, I do. Now I have some questions."

"Shoot."

"You kissed Granger."

"Yes."

"You are gay."

"Yes."

"Did _I _make you gay?"

"In a way, yes."

"How?"

"I like the way you kissed me. Not Hermione."

"One last question."

"Ask away…"

"Will you kiss me again?"

Harry smiled and brought his lips to Draco's. He instantly felt the cold ice slithering down his spine, his lips turning blue from the coolness of the soft lips of the blonde.

Draco felt fire heat his insides from the usual coldness of his heart. Harry's lips were like velvet brushing against him. Harry started moving his lips from Draco's and moving them down to his neck. It took all Draco could to make him stop.

"No-" he gasped.

"No?"

"Stop," Draco gasped again.

"Why?"

"Not here?"

Harry grinned at the blonde in front of him. "But here is so perfect."

"No, it's not. Anyone could turn the corner in any second." Draco said breaking away from Harry.

"Like?"

"Finnigan, for example."

"Right…"

"I mean, if you want his mouth telling everyone that the boy who lived is snoging me, then go right a head and don't stop." Draco sneered.

"Meet me somewhere." Harry said.

"Where?"

"The front hall at 10:30 tonight."

"Oh, that's much better then an almost deserted hallway."

"I will take you somewhere else. Promise me you will meet me,"

Draco looked into Harry's startling green eyes, _what am I getting myself into?, _"I promise."

Harry laid a small peck on Draco's lips before running off.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** 'Ello darlings. Did you like it? I hope so! Well my loves, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I am going to be super busy. Then the next day is Christmas, so I may not get the next part out for a while. But then again, you may not want a new part. I mean, it is still up to you. If you have any ideas/suggestions, I would be glad to hear them! Luv ya Darlings.

Happy Christmahonokwanzakah to you all. I love you!

Read and Review Darlings!

Luv Ya Again!

Silver Star


	12. Part 12

**A/N. **'Ello Luvs, Sorry I haven't been on the last few dayz. And OMG! Over 100 REVIEWS!!!!!! I knew I loved y6ou guys for some reason. Those still make my dayz. I have good reasons though! You see, on Christmas night my cousin Robert kidnapped me to his house, then my cousin Sara saved me from there and we hung out with my cousin Rachel (she came up from Georgia on Sunday) and we watched dawn of the dead and screamed a lot. Then we played Disney trivia. I got home at 2AM then at 12-2 in the after noon Sara took Rachel and I out to lunch, then a hotel, then a movie for our Christmas gift, so I just got home today. And then came to the computer to write, But enough about me, what do u think about me? J/K. I want to thank my darling reviewers: x-Radcliffe-x, MalfoysQueen, sexAy-iranian23, Anny Pervert Snape, dragons lover, stacey, Mimi Moonstone, Pure Black, Ever1, Squirrelswillrule, Gryffindorgrl86, heremness, and a SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIALSPECIAL THANKS TO Chaolioe You were my 100th reviewer! I love you! Reviewers, make me smile! Lolz!

Read and Review

Luv Ya,

Silver Star

----------------------------------------------

**Part 12**

Draco walked down to the dungeons with a smirk on his face. Nothing could ruin this, nothing at all. Well, except-

"DRACO!"

Draco spun around to see Pansy stairing at him. "What?" he said coldly.

"I wanted to ask you if you were serious about you being a poof."

"Yes, fuck pansy, don't you get it?!"

"Well, I am sorry to hear that."

"Why?"

"Well… just thinking about my poor baby's daddy being a poof… it just..."

"Baby's daddy?"

"Don't you get it Draco?"

"Get what?"

"Draco, you dumb-ass, I am pregnant."

"What?! Who's the father?"

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"NO I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!"

Pansy smirked, "Poor baby. Don't wanna be a daddy yet?"

Draco shuddered, "I am not a 'daddy.' Nor will I ever be a 'daddy' of your child, children, kid, kids, however the fuck you want to say it."

"Baby."

"Whatever."

"Draco, if you're not my baby's daddy, then who is?"

"Who else have you fucked lately?"

Pansy thought for a moment and her face turned pure white.

"Ahh… so there are others."

"But… but… but it can't be him. It's got to be you! It has to be!"

"Who?" Draco asked curiously.

"No one!" pansy blushed.

"Whatever, I have to go. Maybe you should go talk to your baby's real father." Draco suggested.

Pansy turned and ran off and Draco swore that he could hear someone puking.

_I don't care who her kid's father is, I know it's not me. I want Harry anyways. Harry, ten-thirty. What time is it?! Damn, only five. I stall have to wait five and a half fucking ours. This sucks._ Draco walked into his dorm sulking that he'd have to wait.

----------------------------------------------

Harry walked back down to the grounds, trying to think of something to tell Ron and Hermione about where he went.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said waving from a tree sitting in Ron's lap.

"When did u to hook up?" Harry asked confusedly.

"About a minute after you left mate." Ron said happily hugging Hermione, "you should fall and run off more often."

Harry laughed and sat by a tree opposite of them.

"You need to get yourself a girl mate," Ron said hugging Hermione.

"Na, I don't flow that way. Wait a minute, I thought you were gay."

"Bi."

"How many people are people here are at least bi?"

Ron shrugged.

Hermione laughed.

They sat and stared at the lake for a bit until a brown barn owl came down and dropped an owl on Ron's head.

Ron opened it and read, his face turned pure white.

"What is it ronniekins." Hermione said grabbing at the letter.

Ron snatched it away, "Nothing, but I got to go." He kissed Hermione and walked off.

"What was that?"

"A not good thing."

Hermione looked worried.

Harry stared back into the lake. _I want ten-thirty to come faster. Let's see… it's probably about six now, so… That would make it about an hour before dinner. Then I finish dinner and go back to my dorm around eight. So…then I have two and a half oh8uors to figure out what to do with myself. Maybe ill just go find some random girl to fuck. That sounds good. That way I can be better when I do it with Draco. _WAIT ONE MINUTE!?!?_ You are not even dating him and you want to have SEX with him! What the HELL is wrong with you?! _

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, glad to be out of his thoughts, "Yea?"

"I wanted to ask you… who kissed you that one day?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Very complicated."

Hermione stood up, "I am going to go find Ron. See ya Harry!"

"Bye Hermione!" Harry called back.

Harry was lost in his thoughts again when-

"HARRY!"

"Harry looked up and saw a not very happy Lavender in front of him, "Shit!" he swore under his breath. "Hello Lavender." He said coolly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Do what?"

"Send Seamus to me."

"I-"

"It took me an hour to get to understand that I have a boyfriend, and that I did not have plans with him."

"What makes you think I did it?!"

"He told me."

"Shit."

"Yea," she said, "You owe me."

"Name your price."

Lavender thought, "How about… we have sex after dinner. It can be my dessert." She said into his ear.

"I thought you have a boyfriend?"

"So… your point is? I mean, I can't just give up a chance to screw the famous Harry Potter."

Harry thought for a moment… he did need something to do after dinner. "Sure, why not."

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** 'Ello Darlings. Gaa! I have to stop there. What do ya think? What do you think was in Ron's letter? 50 points to who can guess right! Lolz! I know, ten thirty is not in there, but its coming. Next chapter/part thingy, I think…that is… if I am not told to stop. Soo…. Read and Review.

Luv Ya

Silver Star


	13. Part 13

**A/N: **'Ello Luvs. Wow, back for more? I never thought any of my stories would be this popular. I am glad you like it though, tee hee. I am putting this chapter/part thingy up quickly for reading your reviews scared me. "NO! You can't have Harry cheat on Draco!" Why would I do that? Technically, they are not even dating yet. ;). Am I really that evil? Tee Hee. Okay, let's see. If you want to e-mail me, I would be more then happy to reply, and I will e-mail you when a new chapter comes up for some of you. Let's see, one more thing, I'm also willing to accept any idea or give any ideas for any stories!

Okay, my thank yous: Gryffindorgrl86, Mimi Moonstone, Squirrelswillrule, Faero of Egypt, Sheree, MalfoysQueen, sexAy-iranian23, heremness, yukiworldwide (Yay! I'm a Pink Poof! Just like Harry! HOOT!), dragons lover.

Okay, from now on, at the end of the chapters I will have a random question. Last one was the letter- which was from pansy. SO! 50 Random Points for: Mimi Moonstone, Sheree, and dragons lover.

**Random Point Scores:**

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

Dragons lover: 50

Love Ya All!

Read and Review

Silver Star

**Warning:** this chapter/part thingy changes from scene to scene a lot.

----------------------------------------------

**Part 13**

As Harry walked to the great hall, he felt more and more uncertain about shacking up with Lavender. Sure, she was nice, but he liked Draco. He didn't want to anything to ruin what they had, even though they had nothing yet.

At dinner he sat as far away from Lavender as possible, which happened to be right across from Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry gave him a small smile when he sat down catching a soft grin from Draco before the sneer returned under his brilliant silver eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Harry? Pink Poof?!"

Harry's head snapped hot of this thoughts and he stared at Seamus.

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Hermione was trying to get your attention, you were in LaLa land."

"Thank you Seamus," Hermione said kindly.

"No problem!" Seamus said running off to bother lavender.

"I'm sorry Hermione, what did you say?"

"I asked weather or not you knew where Ron was…"

"No, I thought he would have been with you."

"No, he isn't… Harry I'm getting worried."

"Don't be…. He's Ron. Nothing to be worried about."

----------------------------------------------

Ron has been sitting in the same room for over an hour waiting for her. Ron stood up to leave when Pansy walked in.

"Took you long enough."

"Yea, well, I needed to make myself beautiful."

"It's not possible."

"That was harsh, Ron."

"Oh well."

"You're such a baby, Ron."

"And you're a fucking slut."

"You fucked me."

"I was drunk. You, however, were not."

"Well-"

"Now what do you need. All your stupid letter said that you need to talk to me and that it is important."

"Yes, it is."

"What the fuck do you want then?"

"Ron… I'm pregnant."

"Okay… so why did I need to know that?"

"Because I think you're its father."

Ron passed out.

----------------------------------------------  
It was 10:00, Harry had not shown up.

"That bastard!" Lavender said stomping out of his dorm.

----------------------------------------------

Harry had spent the last few hours helping Hermione look for Ron. When he didn't show up at all for dinner, Harry got worried to. It was nearing 10:30 and Harry didn't want to miss Draco.

"Hermione, maybe we can find him if we split up," he lied.

"Good idea…"

"Go wait for him in the common room, maybe he'll show up."

Hermione nodded and walked away, Harry ran to the great hall.

----------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes and Pansy was gone, but a note was on his chest. He read it.

_Ron,_

_I know you don't believe me, but you have no choice. If my baby is yours you have to take care of it. I did not climb on top of myself and get pregnant. And if it is not yours, then I am completely screwed for whose it is._

_Meet me again tomorrow, we can discuss weather it is your baby or not, though I don't see what we need to discuss. For it is your baby._

_Pansy _

"The bitch!" Ron said angrily setting the letter on fire and leaving the ashes on the ground.

He walked up to the tower, wondering what time it was.

"Ron!"

Ron spun around seeing Hermione running towards him.

"Oh My God, Ron are you okay? Where were you? I was so worried." She kissed him.

"I'm fine, I ran into a door and passed out."

"My poor baby," she kissed his head.

"I'm okay, I swear."

"Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't."

"Good."

----------------------------------------------

Harry was walking down stairs to the front hall when-

"PINK POOF!"

Harry spun around, "Seamus! What the HELL do you think you are doing?!"

"Bothering you, Lavender said that you wanted to see me."

_Shit!? Why the FUCK did I skip on her? _"No, she is just pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I won't shag her."

"Oh… what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just walking around."

"Good, I'll come."

"Alone," Harry added.

"Good, I'll come."

"No!" he snapped.

"No? Why not? Are we meeting someone?"

"No," Harry said turning away from Seamus,

"Then good, I'll come."

"What if I am meeting someone?"

"Then I won't come."

"Then I am meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Seamus!"

"Fine, I'll just bug you later." He ran off.

Harry shook his head and made his way down to the great hall. Draco was already there.

"Draco," Harry said smiling at him.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said smiling back.

Harry walked over to him and caught Draco in his lips.

----------------------------------------------

Seamus walked back in Gryffindor tower bouncing up and down.

"You seen Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Went to meet someone."

"Who?" they both snapped.

"I don't know! No one ever tells me anything. It's like they think I can't keep a secret. I mean, no one knows I lost my virginity when I was nine."

Hermione giggled, "You lost you're virginity when you were nine?"

"Who told you?"

"You just did, mate." Ron said.

"Damn-it!"

"To who?!"

"My 21 year old nanny, don't worry, not rape, I made her!"

They all laughed. No one gave a second thought about harry

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ending there. More out soon. I love you all… I am about to leave so got to keep this short.

Random Question is: Who is the other person who could be the father of pansy's baby? 50 points.

Read and Review Dears,

Luv Ya All!

Silver Star


	14. Part 14

**A/N:** 'Ello my loves. I am back. And good news, much to the harassing of Dragons Lover and a few others who have mentioned it, I have gotten a beta. From now on, Mino Moo will be beta-ing my chapter/part thingies. She has also promised to beta the previous ones as well. Thank You Mino Moo, I love you.

Let's See… Ah yes, random points. The last question was, "Who is the other person who could be the father of pansy's baby? 50 points." I was not sure if anyone would get it, for the character has not even been mentioned in the story. So many congratulations to sexAy-iranian23 for getting it right. 50 Random points to you. The father is Blasie Zambini, but that's not important in this part. It is mostly Harry/Draco.

**Random Point Scores:**

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

Dragons lover: 50

SexAy-Iranian23: 50

And last, but not least, my Thank Yous: Anny Pervert Snape, Stacey, yukiworldwide, Squirrelswillrule, sexAy-iranian23, addmoose2004, Rapture24, inu-risa-ouji, dragons lover, and Mimi Moonstone. And as from now on, Special Thanks to Mino Moo for beta-ing, I thank you. As I'm sure many others do as well.

One more thing before I go. I may have said this before, but I am saying again, and may be giving different information. This story takes place at the start of 7th year.

Luv Ya All,

Read and Review

Silver Star

----------------------------------------------

**Part 14**

"Seamus, you aren't serious are you?" Hermione said wearily.

"Which part?"

"Both."

"Loosing my virginity at nine, yes. To my 21 year old nanny? No."

"Then to whom?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, why are you asking Seamus about his sex life? That's practically begging him for it." Ginny said sitting next to Ron and her.

Hermione blushed and giggled.

"To her nine year old niece who had come over," Seamus said sitting next to Ginny.

Yea, and that's _so_ much better," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous, Ginny," Seamus said putting his arms around her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Seamus, you are such… such… such a gip!" said laughing as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"But you love me."

"I thought you loved Harry?"

"Well, I do. But I love you more."

"Sorry Seamus, but I don't roll that way."

"What way?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Your way," Ginny said smiling at him.

Seamus made a hurt face and pretended to cry into his lap.

They all laughed again.

Ginny sat on her knees and kneeled in fount of Seamus, laughing.

Seamus stopped 'crying' and Ginny had her head turned towards Ron and Hermione talking to them.

He got to his knees.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned her head towards him, "Ye-"

Seamus grabbed her lips into his own and ran off.

"I'm gonna kill you Finnigan!" Ron yelled trying to stand up, Hermione pulling him back down. "You are _SO_ dead when I get to you!" he yelled.

Ginny sat there in shock and giggles shaking her head.

----------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Draco said as Harry quickly pulled him through the halls.

"Cant tell, can't be over heard." Harry said in a whisper.

They reached a small door that Draco wouldn't have noticed if Harry hadn't stopped.

"What is-"

"Shhh!" Harry snapped.

Harry pulled out a key, slowly opened the door, and inside peered inside. It was like an apartment. It had everything from a kitchen, to a bath room, living room to bedrooms. It was huge and welcoming. Draco loved it.

"Harry? What is this place?"

"My room," Harry said, "Dumbledore gave it to me at the beginning of the year in case I couldn't handle people in Gryffindor tower any more. You know the whole Voldemort thing."

"Oh, right." Draco said walking in behind Harry. "Have you even used it yet?"

"Not very much," Harry said smiling, "I come here to get away from Seamus mostly."

"Makes sense," Draco said sitting on a couch. He was a bit uncomfortable, Harry was his enemy. Now he was in his private room, which no one knew of. _What is going on. I swear, hell must have frozen over. If Lucius finds out that I was in a room alone with Potter and didn't try to kill him, he'll beet me! Wait… Forget that. It finds out that I was KISSING him he will KILL me!_

"Draco."

"Yes?" he said not looking at Harry.

"We need to talk."

Draco hated those words. Those were the words that Lucius said when he would need to take Draco out of company to beet him. Those were the words his mother said to him before she told him she was sick, and could die, and did die. Those words were no good.

"About what?"

"You know about what," Harry said impatiently.

"About…" Draco stopped.

"About us. I mean, Draco, come on. We have hated each other since 1st year. And now… all of a sudden… we both… change…" _Was that the right word?_

"Well… I guess. I mean, I had a dream. And you were in it…"

"And?"

"And I don't know! That was they day I first kissed you in the hospital wing."

Harry thought for a moment. "Draco…"

"Yes."

"I had a dream that morning. I woke up the others in my dorm, kinda like you woke me."

"So we are both gay, have secret dreams about each other, day dream about each other. And I get lost in my own thoughts whenever I think about you."

"Wow…"

"Wow what?"

Harry smiled, "Me two… but…"

_But, I hate that word. The second worst thing you can say._ "But what?"

"What do we do? I mean, I can't tell Ron and Hermione that I all of a sudden like you. They will think you put some spell or potion on me. And what would the Slytherin's think?"

"Good point. But Harry, there… there just has to be a way for us… to…"

"To what, Draco?"

"To be together, Weather it be friends, or… or more. I'm not gonna lie. I want it to be more."

"So do I." Harry smiled.

"We can keep it secret."

Harry sat next to Draco, "Yea, secret." He was staring at Draco's eyes. _Those perfect silver orbs._

"You can move into here for good."

"For good." Harry repeated moving closer to Draco.

"We… we can…"

"Yea," Harry said moving an inch away from his face.

"And… and…"

"Draco."

"Yes?" Draco whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me."

That's how the boys stayed for the longest time. Sitting on Harry's couch with their lips locked. Neither of them realized that it was passed midnight. Neither of them cared. All that mattered was that there they never left that spot. Never let go of that kiss. The first kiss as boyfriends.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** 'Ello loves. Yes, I leave you here. MUWHAHAHA! No, I promise I love you. And aren't you happy that they are finally boyfriend and boyfriend? It may have taken 14 chapter/part thingy's, but they finally are.

Random Question is: How did Draco's mother die? 50 Points.

Random Question clue: this will be important to the plot, which I just realized this story has none of.

Read and Review

Silver Star


	15. Part 15

**A/N:** 'Ello loves, sorry about wait! And sorry in advance for this SUPER LONG Authors note! I have a lot to say!

Wanna see one of the reasons I didn't write for minute? 'I screamed at her shouting obsceneties directly ti her ear until her ear drums broke and then screamed more then poked her eyes, clasped my hands around her throat until her eyes poped out and strangled her to death.'

I was so hurt, not that I got a flame, but they hated my story so much they wanted me dead! So I wrote them, they then told me it wasn't a flame, but them saying how narcissia died! I was soooo sorry! So doxie sweetie, I am sorry. I really need to stop being so insecure, I mean there are so many of you who read it! So here is the next part! And as for the flame from dogie boy, Kukie, you need to stop flaming my story when you couldn't stop telling me that it was good!

Then over the last few days, fan fiction would not let me log in. I was like I NEED TO POST MY STORY. But they let me today!

Random Question! Last part's was: How did Draco's mother die? 50 Points.

Some people did get it, so congratulations and 50 points to: Blacks-honey and Breath of Air and Soul of Fire. BUT! We do have some semi right people, so 25 points to: dragons lover and addmoose2004

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 75

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

SexAy-Iranian23: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 50

Addmoose2004:25

And of course, my thank yous, so thank you too: Stacey, Rapture24, Mimi Moonstone, sexAy-iranian23, Sum1LikesUrStory, addmoose2004, dragons lover, Gryffindorgrl86, no-idea, yukiworldwide, Anny Pervert Snape, doxie, Blacks-honey, Pure Black, sammy, Breath of Air and Soul of Fire, and MRS-SPOT-FUCKING-CONLON, Mayora, Varyssa, Teresa, skiser. Luv Ya All!

Silver Star

----------------------------------------------

**Part 15**

----------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco fell asleep like that, hold each on Harry's couch. Light shining threw the window woke Harry up. He looked at the clock on the wall; it was 10:30 am. Almost 12 hours since he and Draco were together. Draco looked up at Harry, an actual smile on his face.

"Mornin'" he said groggily, "What day is it?"

"Sunday, no classes."

"Yay," Draco said snuggling up to Harry, "What time is it?"

"10:30."

"I should get going; people will wonder where I went."

Harry hugged Draco, "You're right. And now I must go tell my room mates that I moving in here."

"Oh poo, I was hopping for some snoging."

Harry stared at Draco, "No, no snoging. Now go get to your dorm now."

"How come I have to listen to you?"

"Because of the price of tea in china."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Draco got up and silently walked to the door, "I want to see you later."

"Meet me here, at 7 o'clock." Harry made a complete replica of the key in his pocket. "Here, don't loose it."

Draco took the key, "I wont." He hugged Harry and walked out.

Harry sighed and sat on his couch.

_**POP**_

"Ow!"

Harry's eyes snapped open, he swore he heard something. _What the hell was that?! _"Who's there?"

"I'm here!"

Harry stood up, "Who said that?"

"I did!"

Harry looked around, "Where are you?"

"I'm on your table. God, K is right, boys are funny."

Harry looked at the table and saw little… umm… "What are you?"

The little red headed thing looked up at Harry, "I am a Yuuku!"

"A Yuuku?"

"Yuppers!"

"What exactly does a Yuuku do?"

"Well, I add trouble."

"Add trouble?!"

"Yup, and confusion."

"Confusion?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm confused."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"I'll pretend as if I understood all of that."

"God, you're a dumb one."

"A dumb what?"

"Human!"

"And your not?!"

The little Yuuku looked at herself, "Do I look like one?"

Harry looked at her; she was small, so small she could have an entire room on Harry's dresser. "Oh, right. Quick question, am I going crazy?"

"No."

"So other people can see you."

"Only one."

"Who?!"

"Whoever K is here to make trouble for. We are groups Yuuku's, and as such we add trouble for a group. And sense there is only two of us; we add trouble for a group of two."

"Well, there is enough trouble in my life, so you can go now."

"Can't."

"WHY NOT!" Harry yelped, he didn't like the idea of a little thing making trouble for him.

"Because, we were assigned to you!"

"Well, go be assigned to someone else."

"God, at this point I wish it was possible! We don't get to choose who we are assigned to!" M yelled, and even with her size, she was really loud.

Harry sat on his couch, "You said that you are assigned two groups of two with some other… Yukki."

"Yuuku," M corrected.

"Yuuku, what ever. Anyways, I am not just a group of two with anyone; three is the smallest, Me, Ron, and Hermione."

M sighed, "There you go again, showing your human stupidity."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Harry said yelling at the little Yuuku.

"You should! Think harder!"

Harry thought for a moment. _A group of two? I don't think I am in a group of… Oh My God! Not_- "Draco?!"

M looked at him confusedly, "Draco? I don't know who that is, but I do know that whoever K is with, she's your girlfriend."

Harry snorted.

"What's so funny?" M demanded.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Never have, probably never will." Harry said walking over to his dresser.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Fine, then she is with you're boyfriend." M said hotly.

"Then she is with Draco."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with you?" Harry said the little Yuuku.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

Harry turned around and started to walk towards the table again when he fell over. "OW!"

M giggled like crazy.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did. Like I said, I add trouble, and I can add whatever kind of trouble I want to!"

"That's what's wrong with you then. I hadn't fallen over yet?"

"No, I just wanted to see you fall over."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You are a mean little Yaaku."

"Yuuku!" M yelled.

"Whatever. I have to go now." Harry said as he stood up from the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go tell mt friends that I am moving in here and get my stuff."

"I'm coming," M said.

_**POP**_

She disappeared.

"Hey!? M?! Where did u go?"

_**POP**_

"So sweet of you to be concerned. I'm right here." She said from his shoulder.

"You bother me."

"I'm supposed too!"

Harry shook his head and walked out of the room, with the invisible M on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------  
**A/N:** End of the part. I am about to leave and you will have to wait even longer if you wanted a longer chapter/part thingy!

Random Question: What does Yuuku mean and in what language? 50 Points.

Luv Ya

Read and Review

Silver Star


	16. Part 16

**A/N: **'Ello Loves! How are all of you? I want this part to be out as soon as possible, so here we go!

There were a lot of you this time, 50 Points To: Gryffindorgrl86, Staryday, sexAy-iranian23, dragons lover, Rasputina, Fucted Up Kid, Sum1LikesUrStory, Kelby The Slytherdor, addmoose2004. And one half right person, so, 25 Points to: Shania Maxwell, Breath of Air and Soul of Fire.

Yuuku is Japanese for Trouble.

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 125

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 75

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

SexAy-Iranian23: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Gryffindorgrl86: 50

Staryday: 50

sexAy-iranian23: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Sum1LikesUrStory: 50

Kelby The Slytherdor: 50

Addmoose2004: 50

Shania Maxwell: 25

Thank you to my reviewers: Gryffindorgrl86, Staryday, sexAy-iranian23, Shania Maxwell, dragons lover, Squirrelswillrule, Mimi Moonstone, Rasputina, Rioril, Fucted Up Kid, Stacey, x-Radcliffe-x, Breath of Air and Soul of Fire, Teresa, Anny Pervert Snape, Sum1LikesUrStory, Kelby The Slytherdor, lily.of.the.garden, skiser, addmoose2004.

WARNING! This Chapter is NOT Beta'd. My Beta is not on and i dont want to have to make ya'll wait any longer.

----------------------------------------------

_**Part 16**_

----------------------------------------------

Draco slowly walked to Slytherin tower thinking about Harry the whole way there.

_Harry Potter is so damn fine. I want him, I need him, oh Baby oh Baby._

Draco walked into the room smiling to himself. He was glad no one was in there, now no one could ask him where he had been.

He sat on the couch close to the green fire and set his feet on the coffee table. Closing his eyes he started to drift off to sleep.

_**POP**_

Draco didn't stir.

"Hello?"

_**SNORE**_

_You have got to be kidding me?!_ "Hellllooooo!"

Silence.

The little one jumped onto the couch and climbed up to Draco's ear. "WAKE UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Draco awoke with a start and stood up quickly. _What the hell?_

"Over here!" the little one said from the couch.

Draco looked over and stared. "Who and what are you?" Draco said coldly.

"My name is K, and I am a Yuuku!" K said smiling sweetly.

"What the hell is a Yuuku?"

K looked offended, "_I_ am a Yuuku!"

"Fine, that what do you do?"

"Well, I add trouble."

"Add trouble?!"

"Yup, and confusion."

"Confusion?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm confused."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"I'll pretend as if I know what the hell your talking about."

"God, you're a dumb one."

"A dumb what?"

"Human!"

"And your not?!"

K looked at him as if he were the stupidest thing on the planet, "Do I look like one?"

Draco smirked, "No, you don't. You know what."

"What?" K said as coldly as Draco had before.

"I can get to like, K."

K smirked, "Good, cuz you're stuck with me."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, until Akkei decides we have to be reassigned."

"Akkei? We?

"'Akkei', as in who gives us our assignments on whom to make trouble with. And 'We' as in me and my sister. We are group Yuuku's we go and make trouble for a group, and sense there is only two of us, we make trouble for a group of two."

"A group of two? I'm sorry, but I am group of three."

K shook her head. "God, you're almost as dumb JT."

"Who's JT?"

"My brother, now don't change the subject! Think harder."

"A group of two?"

"Yes, your girlfriend or something."

"I don't have a girlfriend, I never will."

"Why not?" K asked him.

"I'm gay."

"Then your boyfriend."

"Harry?! Are you telling me that you are a trouble maker for me and Harry?!"

K smirked again, "You said it, not me. And besides I am here to make trouble for you. M makes trouble for the other."

"You suck!"

"Thank you!"

"Dumb ass, Yuuku!"

"Slytherin Slut!"

"Fucking Cunt!"

"Regurgitated Cum Bubble!"

"Little Bitch!"

"Cum-guzzling-gutter-slut-nickel-whore!"

Draco froze in shock, for such a little thing she was mean. No wonder she was picked for the Slytherin.

"Whoa."

"Whoa, what?"

"You're harsh."

"And proud of it." K said coldly.

"I can't believe I was just yelling at a thing that could sit in my hand."

"No, you just can't believe that you have nothing to say back to me."

"Ouch, god, you're mean."

K smirked, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

----------------------------------------------

Ron was walking towards the room where he was to meet Pansy. It wasn't his baby, he had used a condom that night, and he knew it.

"Where the fuck have you been." Pansy said when he walked in.

"None of _your_ fucking business!" Ron said rudely.

"Whatever, now are you ready to accept it?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's not my baby."

"What makes you so sure?"

"What makes me so sure is I used a condom. And besides Pansy, you're a slut. Who knows what you've been fucking. For all I know you baby could be part dog."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Think."

"Ewe! I would not fuck a dog?!"

Ron turned to leave, ignoring pansy.

"Don't you turn away from me Ronald Weasley!"

"Why don't you just go find someone else to harass about being your child's father."

"Ronald! If you walk out that door I will kill this baby!"

Ron spun around, he didn't like Pansy, but that baby's life was in her hands. He knew it wasn't right to let her kill it. "What?"

"I… I… Never Mind! Just Go!"

Ron turned again and walked out the door, but not before calling pansy a dirty slut.

Pansy stayed in the room and cried.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yes My Darlings, end of part 16. I wanted to get the Ron/Pansy thing over with. Or is it? _Dun dun dun!_ Lolz! N e who! Did ya like it? I did. Of love K and M. K has an attitude though. Will we ever meet JT? Who knows!

Okay, Random Question: What does Akkei mean and in what language. 25 Points.

I will write again my loves.

Silver Star


	17. Part 17

**A/N:** 'Ello loves. I am trying to make Authors note as short as possible and chapter/part thingy as long as possible.

I like this part, it didn't wanna come out, I was in a short writers block, but it came back, I think.

Just a Few Things Beforehand!

Few Reminders: The Yuuku's are troublemakers here to make trouble for Harry and Draco. Akkei's are there boss (and means plot it Japanese). Good job to random question peoples.

Okay, Random Question: What does Akkei mean and in what language. 25 Points.

Our winners this week were: for 25 pts: addmoose2004, Kelby The Slytherdor, sexAy-iranian23, Chaolioe, and Breath of Air and Soul of Fire. 50 pts: Sum1LikesUrStory, Gryffindorgrl86, and dragons lover.

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 175

SexAy-Iranian23: 125

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 100

Gryffindorgrl86: 100

Sum1LikesUrStory: 100

Kelby The Slytherdor: 75

Addmoose2004: 75

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Staryday: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Shania Maxwell: 25

Chaolioe: 25

And then, My thank yous: addmoose2004, Mimi Moonstone, Sum1LikesUrStory, Kelby The Slytherdor, sexAy-iranian23, x-Radcliffe-x, Gryffindorgrl86, Chaolioe, Anny Pervert Snape, Princesspepper, dragons lover, Breath of Air and Soul of Fire, Teresa, and Nick L. Evans.

Bye Bye, Luv Ya All, Read and Review,

Silver Star

----------------------------------------------

_**Part 17**_

----------------------------------------------

_**TWHAP!!!!!**_

"OW!" Seamus yelped turning around and rubbing his head. "What was that for?!"

Rom looked angry a bit, "For my sister."

"Kissing her?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hey it's not my fault!"

"Not your fault!"

"Yea, her lips just fell into mine!"

"How did that happen?!"

"Her lips are yummy like-"

"Like… like yours," Seamus mused.

"What?!" Ron yelped.

Seamus smiled a big fake cheesy grin.

Ron stood there, speechless.

Seamus took that chance to run off,

_Where did Finnigan go?_

----------------------------------------------

Seamus smiled to himself as he narrowly escaped at painful death by Ron.

_I am so great, I am so great, everybody loves me, cuz I am so great!_ Seamus amused himself for another few minutes walking down the all humming the tune over and over again in his head.

"No you can't!"

Seamus heard Harry's voice in the distance.

"Why on earth would I let you do that?"

_Who is he talking to?_

"No!"

_No, what?_

"What are you? Crazy?!"

_Who is crazy?_

"How can you take that as a complement?"

Seamus stood there in the middle of the hall as Harry walked around the corner.

"Because K thought you-"

Harry froze at the sight of Seamus. _How much did he hear?_

"Who's crazy, Harry?" Seamus asked sweetly seeing only Harry and no one else.

M giggled on Harry's shoulder, 'He He He, he can't hear me or see me Harry! Isn't that great?'

"How is that great?!" Harry yelped.

"How is what great?" Seamus asked.

'Think of something, Harry.'

_This Yuuku sucks, Seamus heard me!_

"Nothing, never mind, it's nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. Sounded like you were having a lovers quarrel."

'EW! Fix this! Or I will ad even _more_ trouble!"

"What? Seamus?! What the hell are you talking aboiut!"

"Who are you dating, Harry? You never came back to the room last night. I covered for you, the others believed me."

"You lie, Seamus."

"Your right, I do."

'He He He, I like this one Harry, we can have lots of trouble with him.'

Harry shook his head trying not to scream at M. "I have to go."

"Where?"

'Just fall into his arms and you can kiss and it would be great!' M giggled.

"To the common room to tell you and the guys something."

"Tell me now."

'You think he's gorgeous, you wanna date him, love him and marry him!' M said in a sing-song voice.

"STOP!" Harry yelled.

Seamus looked positively confused and hurt, "Harry?"

Harry looked at Seamus; that hurt looked on his face made Harry feel horrible, "I wasn't talking to you! I swear!"

"Then who were you talking to?" Seamus asked.

'Ha Ha Ha! I love being a Yuuku! Trouble is fun!'

_M, you have to stop, Seamus is like a little kid. _Then he remembered, M did not read his thoughts.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me, Harry. I am Seamus after all."

"What if I told you I had a little troublemaker on my shoulder as we speak right now?"

"A Yuuku?"

Harry looked shocked, "You know about Yuuku's!?"

"I read about anything that is supposed to be not real."

"They are."

'BIG problem, Harry. If you tell him, we will have to add even _more_ trouble so he thinks your lying. Then he gets mad at you for lying.'

Harry sighed as m whispered this to him; he had to lie to Seamus so Seamus wouldn't think he lied.

"Is that what you were talking to?"

"No, I have never even heard of a Yukie before."

"Yuuku." Seamus corrected him.

"Right Yuuku, I knew that."

Seamus smiled at him, "Then who, or what?"

Harry thought for a moment, "My… self…"

"You were calling yourself crazy?"

"Yes…"

"Okay!" Seamus said happily running off. "I LOVE YOU HARRY!"

"Yeah, Me too!"

Seamus froze and spun around, "You love me?"

"No, I love me!"

Seamus laughed.

----------------------------------------------

She walked into the common room. There he was, with Mika in his arms smiling at him. He whispers in Mika's ear.

_Why did I do this? Why did I have to ruin her happiness? Mika, my sister, no, not just my sister, but my twin. Sure, we're not identical; Mika has long red hair with soft curls in it, while I had shoulder length black hair. Mika is a 'good' kid, she's a virgin. Everyone knows that, they also know I am not. I am far from one. God! Why did I have to do that?! _

"Pansy!" Mika says happily seeing her sister at the door, she sat up. "Come sit next to me."

Pansy smiled like nothing was wrong, she walked over to her sister and sat next to her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in days!"

"I've been here." Pansy said emotionlessly.

Mika whispered something to her boyfriend, Blasie. He nodded and walked off. He winked at Pansy, Mika didn't notice.

"What's wrong? You haven't been following Draco around in two days. I heard others talking about it. And you never make eye contact with me anymore!" she snapped forcing Pansy to look at her.

Pansy saw her sister worried bright blue eyes looking at her with concern, but she couldn't bring her own pale green eyes to look into them.

"Pansy? What's wrong?" Mika asked again when she got no response.

Pansy put on a fake smile, "Nothing is wrong, Mika. Promise!" She lied hopping Mika would fall for it.

It didn't work, lying to Mika never worked. "Liar… Pansy, whatever it is, you can trust me."

_I do trust you, Mika. I trust you more then anything. But it is you who shouldn't trust me. How can you trust someone who ruined your life, your love, who fucked your boyfriend?! I have to tell her. I can't. I just can't bring myself to tell her. She trusts me… so much… oh god, why did I do this? I had to fuck him! I just had to! And now, worst of all, I am pregnant! You hear me Mika! I am going to have _your _boyfriend's baby!_ Tears shown deeply in Pansy's eyes.

Mika hugged her sister. She didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was, it was big. _Why won't she tell me?_

"You don't belong here, Mika."

"Belong where?"

"In Slytherin. You're too nice," Pansy said wiping her eyes.

Mika giggled, "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere where I couldn't see my sister every day."

Pansy tried to smile, but she couldn't. _I am sorry, Mika._

----------------------------------------------

Harry walked to the dorm ignoring a laughing M on his shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, M, I get it. I can't tell anyone you are here."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Can you stop laughing?"

"Nope. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Harry paused before he turned the corner to the, "Why?"

"HAHA! Because its fun to make you mad. HAHAHA!"

"But I thought you were trouble, not anger, or pissed off."

"HAHAHAHA! I am, but anger HAHAHAHA! Is a form of trouble! HAHAHA!

"Whatever."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Harry shook his head and sighed.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** 'Ello loves! It hass returned. My writers block. I am sorry. I am at a loss. Here is what you get for now. Or else it may have been a few more days of being postless.

Love Ya All!

REVIEW!

Silver Star

Oh Yeah Uh… Random Question…. Ummm

RANDOM QUESTION: Will Mika find out that Pansy is prenant with Blasie's kid? If so, what will happen? 50 PTS.

Love Again,

Silver Star


	18. Part 18

**A/N:** 'Ello loves! How are all of you? I have missed this story immensely. I fell like writing, it is a good day! I found out that I made the 2nd Highest Choir in my school today! I am SOOOOOOO Happy about this. (The highest is the dancing one. I don't dance!) N E Who! So thank My Choir Teacher for this Chapter.

**Warning:** This Chapter is COMPLETELY RANDOM!

Okay, Random Question: Will Mika find out that Pansy is pregnant with Blasie's kid? If so, what will happen? 50 PTS.

Our winners this week were: 25PTS: Staryday, dragons lover, sexAy-iranian23, Breath of Air and Soul of Fire. One got it 100 correct, Rapture24 Lolz!

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 200

SexAy-Iranian23: 150

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 125

Gryffindorgrl86: 100

Sum1LikesUrStory: 100

Kelby The Slytherdor: 75

Addmoose2004: 75

Staryday: 75

Rapture24: 50

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Shania Maxwell: 25

Chaolioe: 25

And, of Course, My thank Yous: Mimi Moonstone, Princesspepper, addmoose2004, Sum1LikesUrStory, itsasledgehammer, Staryday, dragons lover, Nick L. Evans, Gryffindorgrl86, sexAy-iranian23, Anny Pervert Snape, Breath of Air and Soul of Fire, and Rapture24.

Read and Review

Luv Ya!

Silver Star

----------------------------------------------

_**Part 18**_

----------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the common room, it was jam packed with Gryffindor's and Harry couldn't see any of his dorm mates.

"Damn-it," he silently swore.

"LOVER!" Seamus yelled hugging Harry from behind.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' M 'silently' giggled.

Harry shook his head at M and Seamus. "Hello Seamus."

"Wha'cha doing?"

"Looking for Ron, Dean, and Neville."

"Oh," Seamus said cocking his head to the side looking at Harry.

"Hey Seamus, do me a favor."

Seamus looked at Harry, "Anything, Love."

"Go find the others and tell them to meet me and you in our room."

Seamus let go of Harry and ran off.

'HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

"Will stop laughing?!" Harry whispered.

'Ha-Ha, nope, Ha-Ha!'

"Why are you laughing?"

'Simple, Harry, because, that Seamus boy is going to make it so easy to add some trouble in your life.'

Harry sighed, he knew M was right.

"Yuuku's suck," he said under his breath walking to his dorm.

----------------------------------------------

Draco was walking around the grounds with K on his shoulder. The minute someone had walked into the common room, Draco ran out, hopping K wouldn't follow. She did. K was sitting on his shoulder brushing her hair.

"I'm bored, Draco…"

"Well then go bother someone."

"I am here to bother you, but all you are doing is walking in a circle."

"I don't wanna be bothered."

K sighed, "Come on! Lets go do something!" K whined.

"And let you get me into trouble? How stupid do you think I am?" K opened her mouth, "Don't answer that."

K smirked.

"Don't do that," Draco said looking at her.

"Don't do what?"

"Smirk at me."

"Why not?" she asked coldly.

"Because I- WOAH!" Draco slipped and fell on his face.

K giggled.

"Yuuku's suck"

"Thank You!" K said giggling madly.

----------------------------------------------

Seamus walked into the dorm with the three other following him.

"What up Harry?" dean said sitting on his bed.

Harry opened his mouth to speak-

"Before Harry Speaks. I have something I wanna sing!"

"Oh God," Ron said in fear.

"What?!" Neville yelped.

"NO!?" dean yelled.

'This should be good! Tell him to sing Harry.

"No!" Harry gasped.

The others looked at Harry and Seamus.

'Now or I will have something BAD happen to you and Draco.'

"Fine!" Harry sighed, "Sing away Seamus."

"Yay!" Seamus coughed, "Ah, hem-

I've got a lovely bunch of coconut

-dedalede-

There they are a-standing in a row

-Doo doo doo-

Big ones small ones

Some as big as your head.

I don't know

The rest of the words to this song

I can see me now

On Christmas morning

Creeping down the stairs

Oh what joy and what surprise

When I open up my eyes

To see-

I'm a Barbie girl, in my Barbie world

Laughing plastic

It's fantastic

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination

LIFEstyles of the rich and the famous

They're always complaining, always complaining  
if money is such a problem  
well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them

It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
'Steada treated,   
we get tricked!  
'Steada kisses,  
we get kicked!  
It's the hard-knock-

Give 'em the old razzle dazzle  
Razzle Dazzle 'em  
give 'em an act with lots of flash in it  
and the reaction will be passionate  
Give 'em the old hocus pocus  
Bead and feather 'em  
how can they see with sequins in their eyes?

-Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na-

I wanna be a Care Bear  
Oh it'll be so great when I'm a Care Bear  
Oh I can hardly wait to be a Care Bear  
we'll stick together through and through like glue!  
I don't wanna be-

ROXIE HEART!

Mmmm, I'm a star!  
And the audience loves me!  
And I love them  
And they love me for loving them  
And I love them for loving me  
And we love each other  
And that's because none of us  
Got enough love in our childhoods  
And that's showbiz  
Kid

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to-

You're my honey bun

Sugar plum

Pumbeumbiumpkin

You're my sweetie pie

You're my cubby cake

Gum drop

Sniggle-be-sniggle-sore

The apple of my-

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS

SPONGEBOB SQUARE-

Come little children ill take thee away

Into my garden of enchantment

Come little children the times come to-

ELMO'S WORLD

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Elmo's World

Elmo loves his-

Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh bear

Soft and he'd Cuddly

Oh what a wonderful-

Whole New World

A dazzling place I've never knew,

But when I'm way up here

Its crystal clear that now I'm-

Sugar Baby

The real sugar baby

All you other sugar babies

Are just imitating

So won't the real sugar baby please jump up?

Please jump up

Please jump up

Cuz I'm-

Just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid I know that's its not fair

Cuz it's-

19

19

19 bottles of beer on the wall,

19 bottles of beer

You take one down-

By the ocean down by the sea,

Jamie broke a bottle and blamed it on me

I told mama

Mama told papa

And Jamie got a woopen and a-

I hate you

You hate me

Lets gang up and-

Every night in my dreams,

I see you,

I feel you,

That is how I know-

I need an alarm system in my house  
so I know when people are  
Creeping about  
These people are  
Freaking me out

It's getting hectic just singing this song

Cuz I don't know

Anything else

Anything

Any---thing----else."

The boys stared at Seamus.

M was laughing so hard that her face was red.

Seamus grinned widely.

----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There Ya go Loves! What do you think? A bit over the edge? I like the song. I give credit to all the random people who made all those song mixed into my one song.

**Random Question:** I have realized that my story id pointless, can anyone find a plot in it? 75pts.

Akkei's don't count.

Lu Ya Lots

Review!

Silver Star


	19. Part 19

**A/N:** 'Ello Loves. I thank those of you who are still here after that completely random and stupid chapter/part thingy. But I was so hyper I couldn't write anything else. Oh Well, you get more now. :).

I am sorry this one took so long to come out, but I am sick, you know, being sick sux a lot. No long song either. ALL STORY!

**Warning:** Seamus Abuse

Okay, Random Question: I have realized that my story id pointless, can anyone find a plot in it? 75pts.

Some peoples gave it an attempt, and made me smile with their thoughts on my non-existent plot.

Our winners this week were: 60pts: Gryffindorgrl86. 40Pts: Princesspepper. 30pts: dragons lover.

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 230

Gryffindorgrl86: 160

SexAy-Iranian23: 150

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 125

Sum1LikesUrStory: 100

Kelby The Slytherdor: 75

Addmoose2004: 75

Staryday: 75

Rapture24: 50

Mimi Moonstone: 50

Sheree: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Princesspepper: 40pts

Shania Maxwell: 25

Chaolioe: 25

And, of course, my thank yous: Gryffindorgrl86, Anny Pervert Snape, dragons lover, Beloved, Mimi Moonstone, dracomalfoychick, ghgdsdfvfg, Princesspepper, Hier To Salazar Slytherin, LeMoN-LiCkEr-69, serina258, itsasledgehammer, Addmoose2004, SexAy-Iranian23, and yukiworldwide. SexAy-Iranian23 sweetie, I have a deep desire for them as well. I want them, I need them, oh baby oh baby.

Now On to the story,

Love Ya All,

Read and Review,

Silver Star

-

"Seamus there is something wrong with you."

Seamus smiled, "I know."

M stopped giggling and stared at the boys. _I need to find K; looks like the singer can take over the trouble for a bit._

'See Ya Later, Harry!' she said. Harry heard her and looked at his bed as the little Yuuku disappeared with a faint _pop_.

"You see something, Harry?" Neville asked.

"No… nothing. Hey guys, I need to tell ya something."

-

_**POP!**_

Draco spun around to see a little red heading thing floating in front of him.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your mouth!" M snapped at Draco.

K giggled on Draco's shoulder, M did not like swearing, so if she heard K's little swear fest with Draco earlier she would be in trouble.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!"

"I am the Yuuku who helps add trouble in YOUR life! So you might not wanna get ME mad!"

"Okay! God, what are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be bothering Harry? If you haven't noticed, I have a little problem of my own." He said pointing at K.

"I need to speak to K."

"Well then speak," Draco said coldly. "Anything you need to say to her you can say in front of me."

"Not this."

"Yes th-"

"You don't even know what 'this' is!" M snapped again.

"Little Yuuku Bi-"

"Bye Draco!" K said jumping off his shoulder before he could finish his sentence. K liked being a bitch; M was not fond of the idea.

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

They were gone.

"What the hell?" Draco said shaking his head and walking to his common room.

-

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

The little Yuuku's landed on a table in Harry's room, M smiled and K smirked.

"This is a nice room. Big and lots of space to fall."

"Harry has already fallen. It was funny!"

K yawned, "So, what is going to be our first big prank?"

"Two words," M said smiling, "Arbor Mist."

"Two words," K said happily, "Strawberry Daiquiri."

"No other kind is even worth the fun."

"K, you get things set up, I will write the letter."

"Okay!" K said flying to the dresser.

"Rousoku!" K shouted. Almost instantly candles of every size fell in random spots around the room. All the candles were gold and silver, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Awai!" all the wicks in all the candles burst into either red or green flames.

"Oke Koori!" An elegant bucket of ice formed next to the couch.

K smirked, "Azumaya Misuto!" two bottles of arbor mist sat in the ice and whine glasses on the table.

"This should be fun, what do you think, M?"

"Yes, loads of fun, now listen to this. Draco-"

"Change Draco, to My Dear Draco."

"Fine, okay now you listen to me. My Dear Draco, please meet me in my room at 12:00 tonight, not 7:00 like we originally planned. No worries. Those pesky little Yuuku's wont be here. I hope yo see you tonight. Harry. P.S. Do not say anything about this letter, even to me."

"Wonderful. Now we have to get Harry to know somewhat about this." K said flipping a piece of her long blond hair out of her face.

"Give Draco the letter, leave Harry to me."

-

"Oh Draaaaaaaaacooooooo!" K chimed in a sing-song voice popping into Draco's room.

Draco's eyes moved away from his book and looked at the foot of his bed. _Oh My God. Do these things ever give up?_

"Hi Draco!" K said happily.

Draco nodded.

"How are you?"

Draco nodded.

"Why are you not talking?"

Draco pointed to his curtain. K peeked out of them. Two boys sat on their beds throwing cards at each other.

"You actually _talk_ to them?"

Draco nodded.

"Whatever. Here." She said holding out at to big for her letter.

Draco took it with a confused look on his face.

"Just open it and read. Come on, read it now."

Draco opened the letter and read and suppressed laughter.

"What does it say?"

Draco shook his head as if to say, 'I'm not telling.'

"You suck."

Draco smiled.

"Slytherin Slut."

"Bitchy Yuuku," He said under his breath for only K to hear.

-

The boys decided to get over Seamus song and listen to Harry, who them he was leaving the room for his own room.

_**WAPPA!**_

"OW!" Seamus yelped after Dean hit him in the head, "What was that for!"

"It's your fault he's going!" Ron yelled.

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

"STOP!" Harry yelled.

The four other looked at him.

"It is not Seamus' fault. I just need to get away from everyone once in awhile. Its not like I am changing houses or something."

"I'll miss you Harry!" Seamus said running towards him.

Neville grabbed the back of his robes. "Don't even think about it, Seamus."

"Fine!" Seamus said pouting.

"Well, have fun mate," Dean said, "I got to get going, I have a date with Lavender."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

She broke up with him yesterday, or two days ago, or something like that. I don't know. Bye bye!" Dean said running out.

"I got to get going as well. I have to go water the plants." Neville left.

"I-"

"Don't even explain Ron, just go."

Ron smiled and left.

"What about you?"

"I don't wanna go," Seamus said smiling his I-am-always-to-happy-to-frown smile.

'HARRRRRRRRRRY!'

"Damn-it!"

"What? You don't love me anymore?" Seamus said in a mock hurt voice.

M giggled, 'Aren't you just _so _happy to see me?'

Harry looked at Seamus, "I got to get going Seamus."

"Why?"

'Yea, tell him why, Harry. Tell him you need to go bone Draco.'

Harry flinched.

"Is it that bad, love?" Seamus said hugging Harry.

Harry shook his head, "No… I… I just need to pack and get everything settled into my new room."

Seamus nodded and sat on his own bed, surveying Harry. Harry was pulling things from under his bed, and out of his side table and throwing them in his trunk.

Harry had gone to the bathroom to get his shampoo and soap and stuff, when he came out Seamus was sitting on his trunk. M was sitting on Seamus shoulder, unnoticed by him.

"Move Seamus."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna now the truth."

"The truth of what?"

"Why you're leaving."

"I told you, I just need my own space."

"But Dumbledore gave you this room at the beginning of the year."

"Yea…"

"So why just move in now?"

Harry was at a loss for words. Seamus was right; him wanting his own space wasn't the reason to move in the room. Draco was.

_Shit, what am I going to tell him? Say something. Say anything! Come on, don't just stand there!_

But he did. He just stood there stairing at Seamus.

"Who are you in love with, Harry?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Fine, but I know the he is the reason that you are moving into the room." Seamus said sadly and walked out.

Harry stood stairing at the door, where Seamus had walked out of minutes before.

"Wait? Wasn't M on his shoulder?"

-

Seamus walked out of the room. He was upset. He truly did like Harry. But Harry was off snoging some mysterious person.

M was still sitting silently on his shoulder, looking up at his sad face. _Poor baby. Just because I add trouble for Harry and Draco doesn't mean I can't use my magic to help him? Right? RIGHT?_

Seamus walked out of the front doors and sat down by a tree close to the lake.

M looked around, _There is that boy from earlier… what was his name? Dean?_

Seamus sighed and held his legs close to his chest.

Dean was talking to a girl. _We cant have that. _M floated over to Dean and listened to him and lavender talking.

_I can have a lot of fun with this._

"Dean Tomas, you are by far the hottest Gryffindor 5th year."

Dean smiled at her, "You don't think that."

'No, I don't I think Harry is.'

"No, I don't. I think Harry is."

Dean looked wide eyed at Lavender.

"I have no idea why I said that."

'Because you're a fucking slut.'

"Because you're a fucking slut."

"Dean Tomas!"

"I have no clue Why I Said That!" Dean shouted.

M giggled, this was fun.

'Dean, you're a Fucking Pig!'

"Dean, you're a Fucking Pig!"

'Then you're a Skanky Whore!'

"Then you're a Skanky Whore!"

Lavender looked offended and stalked off.

K sat on deans shoulder and stated whispering things in his ear.

'I am gay.'

"I am gay." He repeated.

'I don't even like Lavender.'

"I don't even like Lavender."

'I am head over heals for Seamus.'

"I am head over heals for Seamus."

**_POP_**

M was gone and Dean went to talk to Seamus. "I am head over heals for Seamus."

-

_**POP**_

"M!" Harry snapped. "What in the HELL we're you doing?"

"Nothing Harry, honestly! Just ruining one girl's life and fixing two boys'."

"M, do I even wanna know?"

"Nope."

"Fine then."

"Good! Glad we're agreed. Now wanna agree with me again?"

"On what."

"You can't go to your room until 11:30. No earlier no Later."

"And if I agree to this?"

"K and I will not be around from now until the morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Deal."

-

**A/N:** All done for now. Was it good? I need feed back. All of you who read this I love you for not turning away after the last chapter. I love you so much!

**Random Question:** Is Neville Gay/Bi or Strait. 25 pts.

Review Loves

Silver Star


	20. Part 20

**A/N:** 'Ello Loves, you can all kill me now. I know this part took forever, but I hope you won't be disappointed with it! **SLASHSALS **will be before and after a 'happy' scene –winks-

Our winners this week were: 25pts: Mimi Moonstone, dracomalfoychick, Addmoose2004, dragons lover, Anux, and Rapture24

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 255

Gryffindorgrl86: 160

SexAy-Iranian23: 150

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 125

Sum1LikesUrStory: 100

Addmoose2004: 100

Kelby The Slytherdor: 75

Staryday: 75

Rapture24: 75

Mimi Moonstone: 75

Sheree: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Princesspepper: 40pts

Shania Maxwell: 25

Chaolioe: 25

Anux: 25

Dracomalfoychick: 25

And, of course, my thank yous: Mimi Moonstone, Hanna Star-Runner, dracomalfoychick, Addmoose2004, sexAy-iranian23, dragons lover, Gryffindorgrl86-he also had emotional abuse;), Anux, AbraxanWings, Kelby The Slytherdor, x-Radcliffe-x, Malfoy vs Potter, yukiworldwide, Rapture24, and Nick L. Evans-Romanov.

Now On to the story,

Love Ya All,

Read and Review,

Silver Star

-

**PART 20**

-

M went to find K, who was bugging Draco in his room. Draco looked like he was about to scream.

'DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!' K was singing at the top of her lungs running on Draco's bed. 'DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!'

M giggled watching her sister bug her charge. Draco's head shot towards her-Shut her up. - He mouthed to her.

M smiled, 'Come on, K. We got stuff to do.'

"You're taking her!" Draco said quietly.

'DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!

'Yes, I am. We won't bother you for the rest of the day. In fact, we won't even see you until noon tomorrow.'

Draco looked confused.

'DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!

'See Ya Draco, Com'on K."

'DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY! DRACO IS A PANSY!

'K!'

'Coming!'

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

-

K and M poped into Harry's room once more.

"Bedroom?" K asked.

"Bedroom," M replied.

K and M went into the room, K was smirking and M was smiling.

Kari jumped on the single bed, "M, I wanna make this a king size bed."

"Go ahead."

K turned the bed into a full king size one.

"K," M yelled from the dining room, "What kind of sheets?"

"Egyptian Cotton! No man can resist Egyptian Cotton!"

"Good!" M yelled back, "What am I making for dinner?"

"Veil Parmesan!" K yelled.

"Okay!" M squeaked. M could cook, K hated to.

K left the bedroom and went to watch M set up the table.

"K, we need to more bottles of Arbor Mist by the table."

K smirked, "Azumaya Misuto!" two bottles of arbor mist sat in a bucket of ice, two more whine glasses on the table.

"One last thing, M."

"K!" M said irritably, "What?"

"Music!"

M sighed, "Fine."

K jumped happily, "Yay!" K said a few well chose words and a CD Player and many CD's landed on the counter.

"Let's go," M said.

"Coming." K said.

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

-

Harry waited until 45 after to go to his room; just to make sure the pesky Yuuku's weren't there. He walked in and dropped his truck painfully on his toe.

"OW! SHIT!" He said hopping up and down on one foot.

"Fucking Yuuku's!" he said angrily.

Harry picked up his trunk and carried to his bed, only it was different. "What the hell!" Harry said looking at the bed, considering it was over double what it was before. "What did they do!"

Harry walked around his apartment, "What's with the candles?" he said stupidly walking around.

"What is all this, food? Candles? Wine? Bigger bed? What is going on in their heads?" Harry said out loud.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Coming!" Harry said walked to his door.

Harry opened the door and saw Draco stairing at him happily.

"Draco?"

"Hello, Harry." Draco said walking past him.

Draco looked around the room with an actually smile on his face, not that Harry saw the smile. "Harry, this is nice."

"Ummm…"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry said, and then it finally hit him, the Yuuku's were trying to help him out. At least that's what he thought. "Hungry, Draco?"

Draco looked at him happily, "Starving!"

Harry took Draco by the arm and escorted him to the table. He pulled out the chair and Draco sat. Harry dimmed the lights so the only lights were the many candles around the room. Draco smiled and Harry noticed this time.

"You like?"

"This is romantic, Harry. Who knew you had it in you."

Harry smiled, "Only you."

Draco smirked.

Harry walked over to the counter, now noticing the CD player and CD's. He pulled out one of the CD's, The Chronicles of Life and Death by Good Charlotte.

"_...You come in cold, you're covered in blood. They're all so happy you've arrived. The doctor cuts your chord. He hands you to your mom. She sets you free into this life. And where do you go with no destination, no maps to guide you. Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same…"_

"Harry? What is this?"

"It's a muggle band. You don't like?"

"No, it's not that at all. In fact, these people are pretty good."

"What is it then?" Harry asked sitting in front of Draco at the table.

Draco shook his head, "Never mind."

"You sure?"

Draco nodded.

"Wine?"

"What?"

Harry picked up a bottle or Arbor Mist, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, please."

Harry poured them both glasses.

"Thank you Harry."

The boys sat there eating and drinking… and drinking… and talking… and drinking… and drinking… and talking… and drinking…

"…_I want the truth, From you, Give me the truth, Even if it hurts me, I want the truth,  
From you, Give me the truth, Even if it hurts me, I want the truth, So this is you, You talking to me, You found a million ways to let me down, So I'm not hurt when you're not around, I was blind, But now I see, This is how you feel, Say it to me, If this was ever real.."_

"Dance with me Draco."

Draco giggled they were both getting drunk. "Sure."

He stood up and he and Harry clumsily danced around the room, nearly knocking over many of the brightly lit candles.

"Harry…"

"Yea…"

"I'm getting dizzy…"

"Me too…"

Harry and Draco clumsily trotted over to the couch.

"I'm thirsty." Draco declared as if a house elf would pop up and bring him some water.

"For what?"

"I don't know. What do we have?"

Harry looked around; his brain was foggy from the wine, "Ummmm… Wine."

Draco looked at him, "I thought we drank the two bottles already?"

"There are two more next to you."

Draco looked over, "Ooooooooo…"

"Hand me a bottle, and I'll pour you a glass."

"Who needs a glass?" Draco said opening the bottle and drinking from it. "Yummy… want some?"

"Sure…" Harry said grabbing a glass.

"Na! Forget about the glass. Open your mouth!"

Harry did as he was told and Draco poured the wine into is mouth.

Harry swallowed and looked at Draco who was downing the rest of the bottle.

"Draco…"

Draco looked at Harry, "Yes, love?"

"I think we're drunk…"

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Are we really?"

"I think so."

Draco waved his hand, dismissing the suggestion, "I say we're not! I want more to drink."

"Draco…"

"Mmmm-Hummm…"

Harry stared at him.

"Harry…"

"Mmmm-Hummm…"

The next few seconds happened so quickly it was as if no time had passed and the boys were kissing. The forth bottle of arbor mist lay forgotten on the table.

"Harry..." Draco moaned into Harry's mouth.

"Yes, love?" Harry moaned back

"I want you…"

"You have me…"

"No, I mean I _want_ you…"

"Then take me…"

**SLASHSALS**

How they got into the bedroom they would never know, but the next thing they knew is that they were both naked and making out on Harry's king size bed. Harry could feel himself growing hard as Draco's own member pushed against his.

"Oh my…" Harry moaned.

Harry felt a row of kisses moving from his neck to his belly. A smile played on Harry's lips. Draco looks up.

"Don't stop," Harry moaned.

"I won't," Draco said pulling Harry into a passionate kiss. Draco broke the kiss and moved even further down grabbing Harry's hardening member in his hand.

Harry bit his lip as Draco's hand moved up and down. Draco smirked staring at his lovers face. He moved his head down licking the pre-cum off the top of Harry.

Draco stopped rubbing and Harry started to whine. Draco smirked again pushing Harry's legs further apart. Before Harry could comprehend what was happening Draco's mouth covered him while his hands worked on his own throbbing member.

Draco heard Harry holding back moans and he smirked to himself knowing that he was putting the Golden boy through so much pleasure.

"Oh Gods… Draco… I'm gonna cum…"

Draco didn't say anything but sucked harder and Harry let his moans escape his mouth.

"OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!" Harry moaned releasing himself into Draco's mouth.

Draco loved it. He smiled at Harry who was blushing.

"Now I want you to so me a favor."

Harry blinked a few times, "Anything, love."

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Huh?"

"Just do in."

Harry did as he was told feeling very weary.

Draco towered over him, and kissed his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. "I love you, Harry." Draco back putting his hands on Harry's hips he rocked back and forth.

"Relax, love."

"I am."

Draco grabbed Harry, now softened, member, "Relax."

Harry did as Draco again moved his hand up and down. Harry moaned and Draco smirked. Before Harry knew what was going on, Draco was in him. Harry yelped and tightened.

"Relax Harry."

"But-"

"Relax."

Harry did and then felt Draco moving back and forth. Draco's hands moved again giving Harry another erection. Harry's hips quickly came in motion with Draco's quick movement.

Harry gave a deep moan of pleasure as Draco quickened his pace. Draco saddened thrust in Harder and Deeper then he had before, hitting that spot that made Harry yelp with ecstasy. Harry cumed over Draco's hand as Draco released inside of him. Draco and Harry both fell to the bed tried and drunk still.

**SLASHSALS**

"Oh… My… God…" Harry said breathlessly.

"I know I am." Draco said smirking.

-

**A/N:** 'Ello loves! Did you like? They finally did it! I am happy. I as I have said before, I am sorry for the long wait. I had mucho, mucho writer's block. Then, when I knew what I wanted I couldn't find the right words so… there ya go!

Random Question: What is going to happen when the boys wake up. 50 PTS

Luv Ya!

Read and Review!

Silver Star


	21. Part 21

**A/N:** 'Ello Loves! Yay! Glad you like! Here is the next part.

Here is a Review I got. 'Not to be mean or anything, but you have issues. This story is amusing and all, but highly unlikely. They sure as hell fall out of love fast enough, and have very casual sex. I was scared.' Well, RC, I am not offended in the least bit! In Fact, I am happy. I have Issues and I Scare people! GO ME! _Does a happy dance._

Our winners this week were: 40Pts: Gryffindorgrl86. and Princesspepper 30Pts: dracomalfoychick, 20Pts: Hanna Star-Runner, AddMoose2004 10Pts: MyLoveDeathIsAHeartbeatAway

**Random Point Scores:**

Dragons lover: 255

Gryffindorgrl86: 200

SexAy-Iranian23: 150

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 125

Addmoose2004: 120

Sum1LikesUrStory: 100

Princesspepper: 80

Kelby The Slytherdor: 75

Staryday: 75

Rapture24: 75

Mimi Moonstone: 75

Dracomalfoychick: 55

Sheree: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Shania Maxwell: 25

Chaolioe: 25

Anux: 25

Hanna Star-Runner: 20

MyLoveDeathIsAHeartbeatAway: 10Pts

And of course, my thank yous: Nick L. Evans-Romanov, Gryffindorgrl86, dracomalfoychick, Layce74, MyLoveDeathIsAHeartbeatAway, Hanna Star-Runner, Malfoy vs Potter, RC, Addmoose2004, SexAy-Iranian23, sadisticblondlettes, Sara, HimChik, dragons lover(the word 'member' is gone just for you), Princesspepper(what's with the lemon?), fifespice, and x-Radcliffe-x(you too?), xxxfool4slashxxx(love ya too share-bear! _Huggles_ see ya skool!). Love Ya All! This story would be dead without you.

Also, this story needs to be winding down soon. So, here the question for all of my darling reviewers: Should there be a sequel (sp)?

**Warning:** I liked this part… it is not as in-depth as the last one, I think. I don't know, up to you!

Read and Review

Silver Star

**XXXXX**

**Part 21**

**XXXXX**

Harry opened his eyes yawning in exhaustion. He looked over and saw Draco waking up next to him.

"Draco? When did you get in here?"

Draco looked at him, "I don't remember." Draco shook his head, "Ow… my head hurts."

Harry turned over to get out of bed, "Well good for you, my arse hurts."

"Really? And why would that be?" Draco said propping himself up on one hand stairing at Harry as he got out of the bed. "Oi, Potter! You have a very nice arse!"

Harry blushed just realizing he was naked. "What the fuck!" Harry ran onto the bathroom, hiding himself.

Draco laughed but quickly. "AUGH! I feel like I drank 50 bottles of whine last night."

Harry came out of the bathroom with a robe on.

"You suck," Draco said frowning at Harry.

"Are you naked, too?" Harry said feeling dizzy.

Draco looked down, "Yup."

"Why?"

"I don't… remember…"

Harry shook his head, "Why don't I?"

"Because… we are dumb asses like that." Draco said smiling. "Com'on Harry. Just come and sit with me."

Harry smiled at Draco, "Why?"

"Because, we only have a little time left before those yakka's come back."

"Yuuku." Harry corrected climbing on top of the covers next to Draco.

"Ah, who cares? I don't." Draco said cupping Harry's head in his hand. "Has anyone ever told you how wonderfully beautiful you are?"

Harry flushed, "You're drunk, Draco."

Draco smirked, "Probably. But that doesn't mean I'm lying."

Harry bent in and kissed Draco. Soft, long, and passionately.

**XXXXX**

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Now about no?"

"…Now?"

"No."

"…"

"No."

"But-"

"No, K."

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"But I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"It will be fun."

"Yes, it will."

"So now?"

"No."

"You Suck."

"I know."

_Sighs_

"K…"

"Yes…"

"Go get the singer."

"YAY!"

_**POP!**_

**XXXXX**

"So…why have you decided this?"

"I think I've always known."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"You…"

"Yes."

"Love Me?"

"I think we've established that."

"Last time I check, you we're strait."

"I was wrong."

"Why me?"

"Everyone loves you, hoe could I not?"

"I'm a spaz-tastic whore?"

Dean cupped Seamus's chin and looked into his eyes, "No, you're not."

Seamus smiled, "I love you, Dean."

Dean hugged the smaller boy, "I love you, too."

_**POP!**_

"Hi!"

Dean and Seamus looked up.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled, letting Seamus go.

"AWSOME!" Seamus said moving closer.

"You act as if you have never seen a Yuuku before."

Dean shook his head and Seamus smiled.

"You look like a toy!" Seamus said gleefully.

K rolled her eyes, "That's great!" She smiled, "But that's not why I'm here."

Dean looked at her weirdly, "Then why are you here?"

"I got bad news."

"What!" The both exclaimed.

"I heard screaming from this room. I think it was your friend. Harry? I think his name is."

"You're kidding… right?"

"Nope!"

_**POP!**_

Dean looked up at Seamus who looked back at him, both thinking the exact same thing. Did that really happen?

Seamus stood up and started to run.

"Seamus! Where are you going!" Dean yelled running to catch up with Seamus.

"I have to find out who Harry's doing!"

"Don't you mean what!"

Seamus grinned.

**XXXXX**

_**POP!**_

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

K stifled a giggle and grabbed a key off the table. She pushed it under the door for Dean and the singer to find.

_**POP!**_

"Did you hear something, Harry?"

"Less talking, more kissing."

Seamus sped up the stairs trying to get to Harry's room before whomever he had with him left.

"Seamus! Slow down!"

Seamus ignored Dean and skidded to a stop at Harry's door.

"UMPH!"

"Ow!" Seamus said topping over.

"Harry, I swear I heard something."

Harry grabbed Draco around the neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Draco moved his hands into Harry's robes, pulling them off his shoulders.

Harry's hand moved playfully through Draco's silky blonde hair. Draco's lips moved up to Harry's ear.

"You're too beautiful for words." Draco bit Harry's ear and Harry suppressed a moan.

Draco started kissing the top of Harry's neck slowly making his way to the base of his neck, stopping and slowing sucking on the soft skin.

Draco looked up at Harry and smirked as he looked at the purple-blue mark on his neck.

Harry looked at Draco, with that smirk on hid face. He grabbed Draco b the shoulder and pinned him to the bed.

Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own before Draco could protest. (Not like he would have). Harry moved his hands lightly down his lovers back sending shivers through Draco's spine.

Harry pushed his own hardening cock against Draco's, who moaned into Harry's mouth.

Harry started kissing everywhere on Draco, pausing every so often to suck on the sensitive skin. The lower Harry went, the more Draco moan and the more he moan, the more Harry teased.

"So help me god, Harry, if you do not stop teasing me, I will kill you, bring you back to life, shag you, and kill you again!"

Harry smirked looking up at Draco, "Patience is a virtue, love."

"That's not one my virtues." Draco said arching his back.

Harry smirked, ignoring the boys protest, "To bad its one of mine."

"Harry James Potter! If you don't-"

Draco stopped, as Harry had just covered his cock with his mouth.

**XXXXX**

Seamus stood up then helped Dean up.

"How are we even supposed to get in there?"

Seamus looked down and picked up the key. "With this!"

Dean looked suspicious, "Do you really think Harry would just leave a key to his room on the floor outside his room?"

Seamus shrugged, "Maybe he dropped it."

"Or maybe it's someone else's"

"Could be, but we will never know if we don't try."

"Seamus-"

Seamus spun around and kissed Dean. "Just trust me." He said his blues eyes twinkling.

Dean smiled, "Do you know how hard it is not to just throw you down and shag you right here, right now?"

Seamus smiled widely; he wrapped one arm around Dean and pulled him into another kiss, this one longer and more loving.

"You're cruel." Dean whimper as Seamus pulled away.

"Don't ya know it!" Seamus spun around and easily unlocked Harry's door.

Seamus and Dean walked in, the never ending candles were still lit around the room. The remains of the dinner and empty whine bottles lay around the table.

More wine bottles lay on the couch along with many layers of clothes. Next to a Gryffindor red and gold tie lay a Slytherin green and silver one.

"_Mmmm, Harry, Don't stop."_

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Wonder who it is!"

"Seamus! No!"

It was too late, Seamus had already sprinted towards the door. Dean had no choice but to follow.

Seamus opened the door and stared at the scene in front of them Dean froze in shock.

Draco looked up from the bed, hearing the noise, "Uhh… Harry…"

Harry looked up from Draco and stared at him, "Yes?"

Draco pointed to the door.

Harry looked over his shoulder; he green eyes grew wide, "HOLY SHIT!"

Dean fainted.

**XXXXX**

**A/N:** That's all for now loves! I wrote the whole thing yesterday! I got it typed up today! (It was all written out by hand). N E Who! Finishing up this part made me happy! I had no clue what to write then it was all like, POW! It came to me while I was re-reading my first inspiration to write a slash. I was all like WOO-HOO! Before I go, K and M have a few things to say.

**K:** 'Ello Loves!

**M: **K, you have problems.

**K:** I know… what's your point?

**M: **There is none.

**K:** Fine. Well, anywho! M and I want you to know that we have the privilege, nay, the pleasure to ask this parts randomized question.

**M:** Random Question, smart one.

**K: **Fuck You!

**M: **K! Watch your mouth and ask the question!

**K: ** Yes, _mother._ SO the random question is- When and how will Ron find out about Draco and Harry?

**M: **25 Pts.

**K: **One last thing, the crazy lady with pen and paper –she scares me a bit- well, yeah, she says that the next part is already halfway done.

**M:** So the quicker you review, the quicker the next part will be up.

**K & M: **Love Ya Dearies!

Love Ya!

What They Say Is True!

Read and Review!

Silver Star

**P.S.** The main reason it took so long is I am in a Broadway show in my choir class and I am constantly in rehearsal. But it is all over with on Saturday! _Huggles you all!_

Love Ya All!

My First Show is Thursday!

Wish me Luck!

S.S.


	22. Part 22

**A/N:** Okay loves; I will let you kill me now. It has been ages, I know, but I finally typed it up! And my comp crashed right so I lost the story then found my hand written copy! So it's all good! YAY! -dances- Have I ever told you how much I love you? Well, I do! I really really really really really really really do! Ok, and be proud, over the summer, I learned how to write kinkiness! So be proud! Mucho Mucho Proud! I'll leave this alone now though, because you want story, at least I hope you do . And my little muses came back K & M, they might show up later, but they helps write this .

_**Read and Review!**_

Our winners this week were: 25pts:Princesspepper, Malfoy vs Potter

**Random Point Scores: **

Dragons lover: 255

Gryffindorgrl86: 200

SexAy-Iranian23: 150

Breath of Air and Soul of Fire: 125

Addmoose2004: 120

Princesspepper: 105

Sum1LikesUrStory: 100

Kelby The Slytherdor: 75

Staryday: 75

Rapture24: 75

Mimi Moonstone: 75

Dracomalfoychick: 55

Sheree: 50

Blacks-honey: 50

Rasputina: 50

Fucted Up Kid: 50

Malfoy vs Potter: 25

Shania Maxwell: 25

Chaolioe: 25

Anux: 25

Hanna Star-Runner: 20

MyLoveDeathIsAHeartbeatAway: 10Pts

And of course, my thank yous: Hanna Star-Runner, PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl, Princesspepper, Kelby The Slytherdor, HandsOff, Gryffindorgrl86, Krystina, TheAnimeFreak14, DNAngels, shoal, Malfoy vs Potter, Anny Pervert Snape, fifespice, Daphne, TAFFY'S bUMMBULBEE, BlueCascadesPickle, checkmarks, and memories of pain

And right, that's about it for now, so I'm gonna go, I love you, bye.

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Part 22**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"HOLY SHIT!"

Dean fainted.

"You!"

"Me…"

"Him!"

"Draco…"

"Together!"

"…"

"ANSWER!"

"Yes."

Seamus stared at the picture in front of him, a naked Harry, and a naked Draco… _Did the world flip over and forget to tell me!_

"Seamus…"

"Don't talk, Harry." Seamus actually snapped

"But-"

"Listen, Harry, I understand why you're shagging Malfoy, I mean look at him, he's fucking sexxy."

Draco smirked.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"I don't tell secrets!"

"Yes you do!"

"No one knows that I shagged with Hermione last year!"

Harry's eyes grew wide, "You what?"

"Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell anybody! You know what…" Seamus started; Draco and Harry both looked at him, "Never tell me anything."

"Owwww…" Dean sat up rubbing his head.

Seamus looked down, "You okay?"

"I just had a dream that we walked in on Harry and Malfoy."

"We did."

"What!" Dean stood up, his eyes wide; he grabbed Seamus so he wouldn't fall over. "You!"

"Me…"

"Him!"

"Draco…!"

"Together!"

"This conversation is all too familiar." Draco said yawning.

"You shut up!" Dean yelled, "What I will do with you isn't even half of what Ron is going to do when he finds out."

All the color faded from Draco's face, he was about to speak when Harry did.

"You will NOT tell ANYONE!" He snapped at Dean and Seamus.

Dean looked angry at Harry, "And why not? So you can keep more secrets from us!"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it!

"Ron won't understand that I love him!"

Dean shook his head and Seamus' eyes grew wide, "Harry, shagging him is one thing… but loving him...?"

"Yes Seamus, I love him, and he loves me."

Deans head shot up, "Is that so? Well, Harry, for you I will not tell, and I will not let Seamus tell, but so help me god, Malfoy, if you even THINK about hurting Harry I will personally kill you, Ron not far behind me. Understand?"

"Understood, Tomas. Now could you please leave, we we're in the middle of something." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, God! I did not need to hear that!" Dean said disgustedly spinning around.

Seamus looked at the two boys on the bed; Draco's erect cock could just barely be seen. His innocent blue eyes sparkled at them, "Hey, Harry"?

"Yes, Seamus?"

"Can I join you?" he asked biting his lip.

"SEAMUS FINIGON!" Dean grabbed the back of Seamus' robes and pulled him out of the room, slamming the door on Harry and Draco.

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, "That went well."

"Yeah, if you consider scaring Dean for life well, then yes, very well."

"Where were we?" Draco asked.

Harry bent ice Draco and softly sucked on his neck.

"Now I remember…"

**XXxXxXxXx**

"You are so-"

"Stupid?"

"No…"

"Slutty?"

"No…"

"Dumb?"

"No…"

"Skanky?"

"No, Seamus…"

"Well then, love, I have no idea…"

"Random."

"I'm random?"

"Yes," Dean decided with a nod, "You're random."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you!" Seamus said with a smile.

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah, and why's that?"

Seamus thought for a moment, "You don't think of me as some-"

"Crazy, insane, hyper, Skanky, freaky, slut bag, hoe?"

"HEY!"

"You were thinking it!"

"Yeah, but you said it…" Seamus said in a hurt voice.

Dean pulled Seamus close to him and kissed him gently on the lips, "but I love you for it."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to do my work."

Colin kissed the base of Ginny's neck, "But work is boring."

Ginny smiled and turned around to face Colin, she put her arms around his neck and smiled, "Yes, but it needs to be done."

Colin grabbed Ginny's lips in his own, "Yes, but can we play first?"

Ginny stood up and pushed Colin on the couch. She laid on him and kissed him softly, "But what if I don't wanna play?"

Colin slipped his hands under Ginny's shirt, gently massaging her breast, making the nipple stand out, "But I do."

Ginny smiled as she let Colin take her shirt off.

Colin laid her down on the couch and unhooked her bra, her breasts were free and Colin went and starts to suck on one and he continued to fondle the other.

"_Have you even started your work yet?"_

"Oh god, Colin…" Ginny moaned arching her back.

"_No, and why should I?"_

"_Because it's due tomorrow!"_

"_Password."_

"Colin… oh my god." She moaned again her hands running down his back.

"_Pig snout." He_ spoke, "I mean, how does she expect us to-" Ron dropped his books with a loud **_SLAM!_**

Ginny's head shot over and saw Ron and Hermione at the portrait door hole. "FUCK!" She yelled pushing Colin off of her.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

"Hey Harry," M said smirking evilly at him.

"You're a bitch."

K smirked, "She's not!"

"Really"? Draco said as he finished pulling his robes on.

"Really!"

Harry glared at them, "Why the bloody hell did you guys do that!"

Me pretended to look confused but K was failing miserably at holding back laughter.

"K…" Draco looked at her, "I know it was you."

"Yeah," she giggled, "It was."

Harry jumped up, "You fucking little Yuuku bitch!"

"Bring it!" K taunted.

Harry jumped towards K but Draco grabbed his arm, "Leave them alone, love, they're just doing their jobs."

"I hate them."

"Awwww, that's to bad Harry, because we love you." M said smirking at the two boys.

_**Tap Tap**_

Harry's looked over at the window where a grey owl was their tapping. Draco walked over to it and let the owl in, who dropped a letter on the table before flying off. Harry picked it up and laughed a bit.

"Who is it for, love?"

"Them," He said pointing at the girls, "K and M VDP. Your last name is VDP?"

"Yes, not don't poke fun," K snapped.

Harry shrugged and handed the letter to M.

M read the letter with a sad expression on her face, "Come'n K, we gotta go…"

K looked confused, "Why?" M handed her the letter. "No fair! We just got here!"

"I know."

"Only one!"

"Only one…"

"But-"

"Lets go." M said firmly.

"Coming…" K said sadly.

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"I am going to kill you, you little fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Ron said jumping at Colin.

Colin grew pale, "Ginny!"

"Ronald!

"Hermione!"

"Colin!"

"Seamus!" He mused hearing everyone else names being called as he entered the room.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey!" Seamus smiled, "Ginny is half naked!"

Ginny grabbed her shirt off the floor and put it on.

Hermione was holding on to Ron's robes to keep him from completely mauling Colin.

"Ginny! Get your crazy brother away from me!"

"Ronald Weasley! Leave him alone!" Ginny yelled tackling her brother.

"Ginny! Get the bloody hell off of me!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm not about to let you kill Colin."

"But-"

"No 'buts,' you will leave him alone and that final." She said snapping at him sounding much like her mother.

"FINE!"

"Ginny got off of her brother then walked over to help Colin.

"Wait! You practically kill me for stealing a kiss and he has her half naked on the couch and is not hurt? How doest that work out!"

"Let's see… because I said so!" Ron snapped angrily sitting on a chair.

"Actually Ron, Ginny said so." Hermione said with a smile sitting on his lap.

"Oh fuck, who cares who said so!" Ron snapped wanting to stand up, but was stuck.

"Ron stop being so immature." Dean said, he had come in with Seamus.

"Why should I! My sister is shagging Creevy! The ONLY thing that could make this day worse is if Harry and Malfoy were shagging!" Seamus started coughing like crazy as dean patted his back, Ron ignored it though, "And since they are mortal enemies I don't see that happening."

Seamus started to giggle.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject off of her.

Ron looked over and saw Seamus on the couch next dean. He was laughing and dean was covering his mouth.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Why are we leaving?" K asked with a pout/

"Because Akkei said so."

"But we haven't been here long."

"Long enough, and besides, Akkei says that it's a good reason that we're leaving."

"Yeah well, she said it would be a good idea to start causing trouble for Tom Riddle and looked where that got him… what… what ever happened to him?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care… on the bright side, we can do one last thing to Harry and Draco before we go, what do you wanna do?"

K thought for a moment, "Well… I once heard the blonde say his dad would kill him if he found out he was gay especially with scare head."

"So…"

"So, lets tell his dad/"

"How, we got yelled at for showing yourself to the singer and his toy."

"A letter?"

"That works."

K grabbed a pen and some parchment and began to write.

_For Mr. Malfoy._

_We have some news for you, sir. Now, I don't know if you know this, but we know first hand that your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, is gay. Not only that, but we saw him kissing, no kidding, kissing Harry Potter. _

_We have heard that your family does not want their good name ruined by the arrogance of your son. So, basically, you might want to deal with him… personally._

_The VDP Sister_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"What was the letter about?"

"I'm not sure, but they looked depressed."

Draco shook his head, "Why do we care? We hate them… right?"

"Wha! Yeah! Of course we hate them. Couldn't hate them more… right?..."

"Harry?"

"Yeah…?"

"You didn't set up that dinner, did you?" Draco asked knowingly.

"No, it was like that when I got back…" Harry said nodding slightly.

"That means it was them…" Draco sad sadly.

"Well, yeah but…. But they let Seamus and Dean in." Harry said trying to make a point.

"Seamus would've found out…" Draco said truthfully.

"They got us drunk! Did you se all those empty bottles of Arbor Mist? I'm surprised we didn't die of blood alcohol poisoning!"

"Yeah, but it let us do what we did." Draco said looking at Harry with serious eyes now.

"But we don't remember it…" Harry said, but he was starting to think the yuuku's were a good thing as well, "And they made my friends think that I'm nutters."

"Didn't really question why you were going though…"

Harry sighed, "Do you think they're leaving?"

Draco nodded, "I do…"

"Damn-it."

"Yup."

"Why are we looking on the bright side of all; the shit they pulled?" Harry asked pulling Draco onto his lap.

"Because, in the long run, it's helped us rather then hurt us…" Draco said laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You suck sweets." Harry said sighing.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and seductively bit at his ear, "Aye, love, I do. But you suck better."

"That was wrong…" Harry said staring wide eyed at Draco.

"You know you love me."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, but I don't know why." A playful smiled licked at his lips.

"Me either." Draco said smirking pulling Harry into another kiss.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lucius sat at his desk in his home office. He looked bored as her read over ministry papers, half asleep.

_**Tap Tap**_

Lucius looked over and saw a black owl outside his window. With a flock of his wand the window opened and the bird flew in. It quickly dropped the letter from its beak and flew back out.

He picked up the letter and was soon red with anger. "THAT BOY IS GONNA DIE! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIS, WHEN THE DARK LORD FINDS OUT?" He was no longer capable of thinking complete sentences. He now realized killing Narcissa was the right thing to do, she had turned his son if a fucking pansy.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"But!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"You can't!"

"But I _really_ don't wanna go, M!"

"Listen, K, I'm sorry, but we have no choice."

"But-"

"No, 'buts,' K!"

"M!"

"K, I'm sorry, lets just go say good bye."

"But I don't wanna _gooooo…_" She whined stomping her little feet.

"K…"

"I won't go."

"Akkei will just send BD after you…"

"Puh-sha, BD can't catch me."

"He has the last five times." M said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"So," K fought, "I'm faster now."

"No, no your not." M said shaking her head.

"No… your right, but I can hide better!" She said in response.

"Give it up K, we gotta go."

K sighed, "Fine…"

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Draco."

"Hey girls," Harry and Draco smiled at K and M.

"We gotta tell you something…" My said before K could start running her mouth.

"Yeah?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"We gotta tell you-"

"How much we love you!" K said cutting M off."

"K!"

"Sorry…"

"We came to say good-bye." M said before K could say anything else.

"Good-Bye?" Harry looked confused.

"Yes, Harry, you poor half-witted twit, we are leaving." K said sweetly.

"Oh… hey wait! That was mean!"

Draco hugged Harry, "Forget about it Harry, when do you two go?"

"Now."

"What?"

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

"K and M VDP, Akkei will see you now.

K looked up from her chair, "M… I don't wanna get a new charge. I wanna stay with Harry and Draco…" She whispered to M.

"I know, but we don't have a choice…"

"I don't wanna be a Yuuku anymore."

"K, we were born yuuku's… we have no choice." She said again as she stood up, pulling K with her, "Let's go."

K sighed, "Yes, Mama."

"Good afternoon, girls."

"Good afternoon, Miss Akkei."

"What seems to be bothering you? You are normally happy on reassignments."

"We are happy ma'am." They said dully.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave your charges so soon, but we found someone that four of our couple yuuku's couldn't cause enough trouble for, nor could three groups of the triples, nor the group of four. This person almost seems to be immune to us."

"Normally you just forget about them…"

"Yes, well, this person needs some trouble, and I believe you know him personally anyways."

**xXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:**

**K: **Ello Loves! We decided to take over for S.S. again, because it makes her mad. She got really mad at us when we ran off for a while

**M: **Yeah, she is also afraid is she shows up you guys may kill her, but we could help with that.

**K: **Baby.

**S.S.: **I am not! What the bloody hell are you two doing here?

**K: **Akkei said that the charge was immune to our powers!

**M:** Yeah, and that we know them personally.

**K: **So we guessed it was you…

**S.S.: **It's not me…

**K: **Suuuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeeeee it isn't…

**S.S.: **It really isn't! I make up the rules anyhow!

**M:** No, Akkei does thank you.

**S.S.:** _I_ control Akkei

**K: **No, no one does.

**S.S.:** Why are you two still here? Go away!

**M: **But-

**K:** Can we at _least_ ask the randomized question?

**M: **Yeah, can we? PLEEEEZE?

**S.S.:** -sigh- Fine…

**K&M:** YAY!

**K: **Okay, this weeks random question is, Since, S.S. is stuck on us not being her yuuku's who is out charge?

**M:** ONE MILLION POINTS!

**S.S.:** _M!_

**M: **Sorry… 30 points! o.O

**S.S.:** Better…

**K&M:** Bye loves!

_**POP!**_

_**POP!**_

I'm sorry about them, sweets. They just showed up... again… hope you enjoyed this chappie though. Even though there was no lemon, but much promises to lemons in the next one. Was it long enough?

**REVIEW LOVES!**

Silver Star


	23. news

NEWS!

I got a new account cuz this one was giving me problems, so REVIESED VERSIONS OF STORIES WILL BE ON THERE!

Same plot lines… same charries same… yeah

This goes for my SM stories and HP stories…

Hope ya'll are not to mad… just hope you find the revised versions as good, if not BETTER then the original.

You should though… considering the only thing being changed is some grammar… spelling... And more lemons…

Will miss this name… maybe…

Silver Star

my new name is

Wish x Me x Dead


End file.
